


You Are My World

by DreamCreamLou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamCreamLou/pseuds/DreamCreamLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Stiles’ first year at Hogwarts, something he’s been looking forward to for a very long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Year One - Welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> I began writing this story almost a year ago and now I finally feel like I can post it. Hopefully you guys will like it as much as I do!

Stiles grimaced when his real name was read out loud by the headmistress and took a deep breath before walking up the stairs to the chair, sitting down. Normally he didn’t mind attention, but for the first time in his life he was literately shaking with nerves as he looked out on the many faces, divided by the four large tables.

Then, his vision was blocked by darkness and the only thing he could hear was his own racing heart. Suddenly, a voice made him jump slightly in surprise, “Mhh… intelligent I must say, very intelligent, but difficulties in concentrating and a rather large need for attention…”

‘Yeah, well you can blame my ADHD for that…’ Stiles thought sarcastically and the small voice chuckled. “Loyal, very loyal… you’ll fit well into both… but… Ahh yes, I know what to do with you…

…HUFFLEPUFF!”

As soon as the words had left the hat, it was ripped of his head and the sound returned to him almost like a bubble bursting; cheers from the table to the right filled the room and Stiles stood up with a happy smile. His mother would be so proud!

When he finally sat down and relaxed, he looked towards the Gryffindor table, trying to spot Scott and waved with a grin when their eyes met. He continued to look down the table, spotting a few people he knew but suddenly his eyes stopped and a shiver ran down his spine at the hard eyes looking at him.

The boy who was staring at him was around his age, but Stiles hadn’t seen him being sorted, so he was probably a second or third year student. He had black hair and a warm skin colour and if he smiled, Stiles was sure that he’d actually be very attractive. He suddenly looked away, releasing Stiles from his intense stare and Stiles looked down at the table, not really listening to the headmistress’ speech.

“That’s Derek Hale.” He looked up to see a dark-skinned boy beside him. “He’s in my Defence Against the Dark Arts class. His entire family died last year except his uncle and younger sister so don’t take it personally if he seems a bit angry. He’s actually a pretty nice guy.” He reached out with his hand. “I’m Boyd by the way.”

Stiles grabbed his hand and smiled slightly. “I’m Stiles.”

Boyd looked up at the teachers table and said, “I think the feast is about to begin…”

And sure enough, seconds after he’d said it, their table was completely covered in food and Stiles looked at it in shock. His mom had told him all about the amazing feasts that were held at Hogwarts but no description could compare to the real deal; it was like somebody had taken a gigantic cookbook with all kinds of colourful pictures and made them real.

“So, are your mom and dad also wizards?” Boyd asked when Stiles eagerly reached out for the pork, mouth full of chicken and Stiles shook his head.

“No, my mom is a witch but my dad is a muggle. He fainted when my mom told him…”

 

***

 

“Follow me first years.” The Head Girl exclaimed as all the students stood up and Stiles stuffed the last curled fries in his mouth before standing up, following the red-haired girl. His eyes were slightly heavy with sleep, but he forced himself to stay awake; he refused to miss anything in this castle.

The Head Girl stopped in front of a few barrels that were stacked against the wall in a nook on the right-handed side of the corridor and turned around to face them. “To gain entrance to the common room you must tap the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row, in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff's song, which will make a lid swing open. It will lead you to the basement. However, if you tap the wrong lid or you use the wrong rhythm, you will be doused in vinegar and barred access, so remember to do it right.” Everybody looked at each other in horror but she just smiled, turning around to tap the rhythm. They all stepped in and Stiles gasped slightly as he looked around.

The room looked very comfortable, round, earthy with a low ceiling and filled with yellow blankets, comfortable yellow couches and armchairs and a fireplace that spread a welcoming warmth through the room.

Stiles followed Boyd down to some underground corridors, arranged as a badger’s sett and he pointed at the first year’s dormitories, before disappearing into the second year’s room. Stiles smiled as he looked around; five beds with yellow blankets and yellow curtains with black stars on filled the room and he quickly located his trunk beside one of the beds. His old owl, Clara made a happy sound as he gently caressed her head, closing her yellow eyes in content.

The door opened and two boys stepped in and the first one smiled at him. “Hi. I’m Danny. What’s your name?”

“I’m Stiles.” Stiles smiled in return as the boy walked over to the bed beside him.

“Man I’m tired.” Danny groaned and let himself fall down on his bed with a sigh and Stiles smiled, quickly undressing and grabbed the shirt he used as sleepwear, before lying down on his bed, staring up in the starry ceiling.

It looked like he was going to have an amazing year…

 

***

 

“Stiles!”

Stiles stopped at the sound of his name being called out and looked up just as Scott crashed into him. “You’ll never guess who asked me if I wanted to study with her today!” he squealed, grabbing Stiles shoulders hard. They received quite a lot of strange looks from students passing by, but Scott didn’t seem to notice.

“Considering how your face is practically glowing I assume it was Allison?”

“Yes! Oh my god, she’s so-“

“Yes, I’ve heard it all Scott. You’ve been talking about her constantly for the last month.” Stiles put his hand over Scott’s mouth to stop him from continuing. Scott mumbled something into his hand and Stiles let him go with a sigh. “What?”

“How did your flying lesson go?” Scott said again with a smirk.

“Ha ha, very funny.” Stiles glared at the other boy. “It’s not everybody who’s born on a broomstick like you…”

“Don’t worry Stiles. You’ll get the hang of it at some point.” He looked down at his watch. “When was it the match was starting?”

“In 20 minutes I think… I just wanted to get some good seats.”

“Why don’t you sit with us? Allison and Isaac won’t mind.”

Stiles looked at his best friends face and smiled. “Sure.”

They both started walking down to the Quidditch pitch, following the large stream of students. “So, who do you think is going to win?”

“Gryffindor, obviously.” Scott said and Stiles rolled his eyes.

“And you’re not just saying that because it’s you team?”

“No, I mean yes, a little bit, but our team is just stronger than Slytherin’s.”

“Well, if you say so… I don’t really know anything about it, so…”

“Scott! Stiles!” they both looked up to see Isaac and Allison hanging from the seats above them. Scott’s face lit up and he hurried up the stairs to join them, while Stiles followed in a more normal pace. He smiled at Allison when she made space for him beside her and pulled his robe closer against the wind. It was quite cold since they were now in the beginning of November and he wished that he’d brought warmer clothes with him.

Soon, all of the teacher and students were seated and both teams were standing across each other. Suddenly Stiles noticed a familiar face and poked Scott in the rips. “I didn’t know that Derek Hale played.”

“Yeah, he’s one of our Chasers. He scares the crap out of me, but he’s talented when it comes to Quidditch. It’s his first year on the team, but I’ve heard that he trained with his dad from the moment he could sit on a broom, and his older sister was the team captain when she went to Hogwarts so he properly trained with her, too.”

“Mh mh… I think they’re starting…” Stiles looked down at the field and sure enough, both teams were getting up on their broomsticks, pushing of off the ground. Derek looked like he was meant to be on a broom, eyes scanning the field like and eagle.

“You’ve got to be kidding me… He’s got a Firebolt 100!” Scott exclaimed, envy written all over his face.

“He’s family was pretty wealthy…” Allison said, eagerly looking at the players when the sound of the whistle was heard and the Quaffle and the two Bludgers was released.

The second the Quaffle was in the air, Derek immediately caught it. The Slytherin’s Chasers was quickly after him but it seemed like nothing could prevent him from getting to where he wanted; he was flying in between all of the players, passing the ball to one of the other Chasers when he was blocked by two on the other team, quickly flying underneath them, grabbing the ball that was passed back to him. Cheers exploded from everywhere as he with a powerful throw shot it directly through one of the rings.

The rest of the game went on like that and Stiles had never seen anything like it; Slytherin barely had time to get a grip on the ball before it was taken from them (mostly by Derek) and when Gryffindor’s Seeker caught the Snitch the entire stadium was filled with cheers.

But as Stiles’ eyes searched for Derek he saw no happiness. Just loneliness and Stiles’ face turned determined; he was going to make a smile appear on Derek’s face.

 

***

 

Stiles didn't get the chance to talk to Derek until a week later when he coincidentally saw him head down to the arena on a Saturday, a few hours before curfew with his broom in one hand and the Quaffle in the other. Stiles had just left the library and quickly stuffed his books in his bag, following the older boy but suddenly a voice made him jump, “Why are you following me?”

Derek hadn’t turned around, so Stiles had no idea how he could have known he was there but he smiled sheepishly. “Just wanted to see you train… I saw you at the match, you were amazing…”

“And what if I don’t want you to watch me?”

“I’ll just ignore it.” Stiles replied with a smile, walking faster as the other sped up. They were now outside the castle, walking down the hill towards the arena.

“Go away.”

“Nope.”

“I said, go away.”

“And I said nope.”

Derek gave up with a growl and got up on his broom, flying away from Stiles. “Hey! That’s cheating!” he yelled at him, pouting. With a sigh he started running.

When he reached the arena, Derek was already high up in the air, throwing the Quaffle into one of the rings, and quickly grabbing it before it hit the ground, flying towards the other goal posts, scoring every time. Stiles had no knowledge of Quidditch but he knew talent when he saw it.

Stiles sat down on the grass, lying on his back and watched Derek fly back and forth over his head. Slowly his eyes turned heavy and with a small sigh he closed them.

 

***

 

Stiles woke up when a small growl sounded close to him and he sat up, pulling out his wand. It was completely dark and he couldn’t see a thing except a pair of glowing, red eyes, staring at him. He took a step back and whispered, “Lumos”, pointing the wand at the figure before him. He took another step back as he saw Derek standing in front of him, but not the Derek he knew; it was like somebody had taken small parts of his face and turned them more animalistic. He growled as the light hit his face and Stiles took a shaking breath.

“Derek…?”

The snarl he received as a reply made him stumble a bit to further the distance between them, but suddenly Derek jumped and before Stiles had time to react he was knocked down on the ground, the air forced out of his lungs and hands pinned his arms to the ground and he winched at the claws broke his skin slightly.

“Derek…” he swallowed nervously as his voice broke slightly and tried again. “Derek, please… stop…”

It didn’t seem like Derek heard him; he just leaned down, barring his teeth and sniffed in. Then his face relaxed a bit and he leaned down further, his nose touching Stiles’ neck and with a sudden move he pulled away completely, face slowly turning normal again. He touched his head with a groan and fell forward, Stiles catching him. Stiles wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer and Derek’s face scrunched up in misery, eyes filled with tears that didn’t fall.

“Derek… you can cry… you have to cry, it’s not healthy to it keep inside…”

“An… An Alpha… never cries…”

“Perhaps not… but a twelve year old boy can…”

Derek didn’t let out another sound for the rest of the night, but Stiles could feel his shirt getting damp and he closed his eyes to honour the people he’d never met but obviously meant the world to Derek; that was enough for him. He’d never leave a person alone when they needed him, friend or not.

But hopefully Derek would see him as a friend now…

 

***

 

When Stiles woke up, the sun was starting to rise and he was freezing so much that his teeth was clattering and he was sure that his lips were blue. He looked around but Derek was nowhere to be found and his face dropped a bit until he looked down; somebody had put their robe around him, shielding him slightly from the cold and small flames was floating around him. As he looked at the robe he smiled at the Gryffindor symbol and stood up.

When he reached the castle he decided that he might as well go to the Great Hall to get breakfast. He wouldn’t be able to fall asleep again.

 

***

 

“Scott! Scott! ScottScottScott!”

A groan filled the room and somebody threw a red and golden pillow after Stiles but he just ducked and continued poking his best friend. “Scott, Scott, Scott, Scott-“

“Oh my god Scott! Make him shut up!” Isaac’s voice sounded behind one of the curtains and Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Scoooooooooooooott...!”

“YES Stiles! What is it!?” Scott’s head finally appeared from under his pillow, glaring at the smiling Stiles.

“Merry Christmas.”

Scott’s face slowly brightened up and Isaac appeared in front of the bed. “Yeah, merry Christmas guys…”

Stiles threw a small present and Isaac catched it with a smile, throwing one to Stiles in return while Scott searched his trunk for his gifts, giving each of them their presents with a smile. Isaac’s present for him turned out to be a mixed box of all the most popular things from the Weasley Shop and Stiles smiled brightly at the other boy; he hadn’t had the chance to go to Diagon Alley since his birthday in August so he hadn’t seen the new collection. Scott gave him a large book, Fascinating Creatures, that he’d wanted to buy for a long time but never had had money enough.

“So, when are you going home Stiles?” Scott asked.

“My mom is opening the Floo Network later today so in a few hours I think. She said that I should experience a Hogwarts Christmas before going home and that we’ll celebrate Christmas together after.”

Once he returned to the Hufflepuff common room he quickly placed his presents on the small drawer beside his bed and searched for something to wear; he’d been in such a hurry to get to Scott that he hadn’t bothered to get dressed. Suddenly he saw the red and golden emblem and he pulled out the black robe confused. Then he remembered that he never got the chance to give it back to Derek, who had avoided him since that night. It was almost a month ago, Stiles realized and he quickly grabbed some parchment and started writing.

 

***

 

When Stiles finally stepped into the Great Hall, the four tables were gone; instead one table stood in the middle, seven students and three teachers were seated around it; one seventh year Slytherin who looked like he’d rip their heads off if they even tried to talk to him, two Ravenclaw girls probably fourth years, another Hufflepuff from fourth grade too, Scott and Isaac and finally Derek.

“How nice of you to join us Mr Stilinski.” McGonagall send him one of her rare smiles as he sat down between Scott and Isaac and he smiled brightly at everyone.

Suddenly, the sound of wings ran through the room and Clara circled around them before landing beside Derek, who looked at her in surprise. When he didn’t react, she nudged him gently with her head, putting out her leg so that he could free her from the package around her feet, but Derek just looked at her in confusion, like he thought she’d mistaken him for another.

“I think you’re supposed to take the present from her Mr Hale.” McGonagall’s slightly amused voice seemed to get him to focus and he quickly untied it. As soon as she was freed, Clara flew across the table and landed beside Stiles, who smiled at her as he ran his fingers through her feathers.

Derek was looking at that package like it was going to explode and slowly started to open it. He pulled out his robe, neatly folded and a box of chocolate. He grabbed the note that was attached to it and turned it around:

****_Sorry for taking so long to give this back! I completely forgot about it._  
I noticed that you have a sweet tooth and thought you might like the chocolate as a thanks.  
Stiles. 

**_PS. I didn’t tell anybody._ **

**_PPS. Merry Christmas._ **

Derek looked up at Stiles, face completely blank and suddenly he stood up, grabbing the robe and chocolate, almost running out of the Great Hall. Everybody looked at him in surprise before looking at Stiles who shrugged innocently. “Don’t know.”

 

***

 

When Stiles was finally at home in his bed later that night, warm and satiated from Christmas dinner, something knocked gently on his window and he stood up, opening it when he saw the owl looking up at him. It landed gracefully on his table and looked at him with intelligent yellow eyes; it was completely black, except for one small, white dot on its forehead and it stuck out its foot with a patient look. Stiles immediately grabbed the small piece of paper and it flew over to join Clara in her cage. She made an unhappy sound when the other owl started eating her food but Stiles just ignored her; he was looking down at the message with only two words on it:

**_Thank you._ **

Somehow Stiles knew it was from Derek and he smiled.

Maybe it wasn’t a completely waste of time trying to become his friend.

 

***

 

When Stiles stepped into the boys’ dormitory he made a happy sigh. He’d only been away for a few days, but it had felt so weird not being in the castle. Of course, it had been nice to see his mom and dad again, though something was bothering him.

Lately, his mom seemed tired and worn out, almost like she couldn’t hold herself together. And though she’d seemed fine at the Christmas dinner, he’d noticed that she’d slowly turned paler and paler, but it was probably nothing. She was his mom. She could do anything.

He’d arrived two days before the rest of the students would return and since Scott’s mom had asked Isaac to join them when Scott was going home, he had no one to entertain him.

Just as he sat down on a couch in the library someone cleared their throat behind him and he turned around and a smile spread across his face when he saw Derek.

“Hey.”

Derek didn’t answer, just looked at him a bit awkwardly and pointed at the space beside him. “…Can I sit…?”

Stiles nodded eagerly and closed his book as Derek sat down as far away from him as the couch allowed but Stiles didn’t care at the moment. He was just glad that Derek was actually acknowledging him again.

“I guess I owe you an explanation…” Derek murmured, looking down at his hands but Stiles just shrugged.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to…” Derek looked at him with piercing eyes that Stiles met with a smile and Derek quickly looked away again.

“The most common werewolf species is completely out of control on the full moon but there are other kinds. My family comes from a Canadian tribe that learned to control their transformation, so that they wouldn’t have to rely on the moon. Most of the more uncontrolled species runs alone without a pack, but my kind learned that they were stronger both physically and mentally when they were together. For a pack to function properly there had to be a hierarchy with the Alpha as the leader, then Betas and finally Omegas, the lone wolves. My mother was my Alpha. But then she was burned to death along with the rest of my family.”

Derek’s hands were curled into fists and Stiles hesitated a bit before putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. “The fire and loss of our pack put my uncle in a coma and my sister doesn’t speak to me. Every full moon I can feel the Alpha power in me trying to take over and it’s crushing me.” Derek buried his head in his hands and Stiles just looked at him, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, Derek stood up and without looking back at Stiles, walked out of the library, leaving a very confused Stiles behind.

 

***

 

When the holiday was over and school started again Stiles couldn’t help counting down the days until the next full moon. It was in three days, and between homework and classes Stiles was trying to figure out what to do about it. He knew he couldn’t tell anybody, not even Scott, cause he knew that if he was Derek he would want as few people as possible to know about it. He wondered if any of the teachers knew, not that it really mattered to him.

The day of the full moon, Stiles could hardly concentrate; whenever he had the chance, he’d look for Derek, never approaching him, just keeping an eye on him. Derek never looked up, but Stiles had a feeling that he knew he was looking at him.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Scott waved at him as he turned down the corner towards the Hufflepuff common room, quickly taking off his robe, grabbing something warmer before putting the robe on again. Then, he grabbed his wand, walking out of the dormitory and into the common room again, which was filled with students. He kept his head down, trying not to get spotted and quickly stepped out of the door, shutting it behind him.

He looked at his watch. It was only five minutes past seven so a few students were still walking around outside in the cold. Luckily, there hadn’t been much snow this year but the wind was still cold and hard against his skin as he started walking down towards the Quidditch field.

As he’d expected, Derek was already there, flying back and forth between the goal posts and he didn’t notice Stiles as he sat down on one of the benches, grabbing a book from his bag to entertain himself.

He didn’t know how long he sat there, reading, but when he heard a strained groan he looked down on the field to see that Derek was no longer in the air. He was standing on the ground instead, grabbing his head hard, face scrunched up in pain and he leaned forward, his body making almost cramp-like movements. His features slowly started changing and he fell down on hands and knees with a pained sound, curling into a ball on the hard ground. Stiles jumped up and hurried down, stopping about ten feet away and looked in half fascination, half fear as Derek’s body slowly started to change, but not like last time though; last time he’d still appeared human, but now, fur started growing, covering his body, his clothes ripping apart and his face slowly turned slimmer, eyes blood red.

Suddenly, the wolf looked up with a growl, staring directly at Stiles, who took a step back. It got up on its paws, lips curled back in a growl. Then, without warning it fell down, paw on its stomach like a human would do if they had a stomach-ache and for a short moment Derek changed back to a human, a small whimper leaving his lips, before the wolf was back, looking at Stiles again.

Stiles took a deep breath before sitting down, holding out his hand. “Okay-uhm… my… my dad once told me, that if I ever met a dog that I didn’t know I should sit down and let it come to me so that it wouldn’t feel threatened. I just hope you don’t see it as me offering my hand to you for dinner…”

The wolf barred its teeth with a growl, taking a step closer and Stiles closed his eyes hard, afraid to see what was going to happen.

But a huff of air made him open one eye a bit to see the wolf sniffing his hand, gently pushing its snout against the palm of his hand and a broken laugh in relief found its way up his throat, making the wolf look at him with a small whine. He took off his robe and wrapped it around the wolf, tugging it closer with a smile.

Slowly, he could feel the body against him change and as he looked down again, it wasn’t fur but hair that he saw and he could feel his body vibrate as a shiver ran through the other.

“Derek…?” Stiles murmured and he got a hum in response. “Can you stand…?”

Instead or answering, Derek started to move, slowly standing up, Stiles following him. Derek looked at him briefly before looking away again, quickly wrapping his ruined robe around his naked body, embarrassment written all over his face, making Stiles a bit confused but he didn’t question it, just followed him as he started walking back to the school. Stiles looked at his watch and winced. It was almost half past two and there would be Prefects and teachers patrolling the hallways. How on earth were they going to get back to their common rooms?

“How are we-?”

“I can hear when someone is coming. I’ll take you to your common room and then go back to mine.”

“Okay…” Stiles said a bit awkwardly, not knowing what to say now, but he’d never been good a keeping silent. “Soooo… do you know why you changed back so quickly…?”

“My mom once told me that human interaction brings out the more human part of us and makes it easier to control…”

“Oh…”

Somehow, they managed to get to the common room without being spotted and once Stiles was in front of the entrance he turned around to look at Derek with a smile. “Uhm… I’ll see you tomorrow…?”

Derek gave a little nod and turned around, walking away with his head bowed down.

 

***

 

They kept repeating that for the next five months, Stiles finding Derek at the full moon, staying with him. Soon, Derek almost got the transformation under control but he never talked to Stiles and Stiles didn’t force him too; he just wanted to help. In between classes, homework and worrying about Derek, Stiles had barely time to think about it soon being time for the exams and when the time finally came, he felt like he’d missed something but wasn’t too worried about it. He was good at remembering things and after the exam, he was pretty sure it went all right.

“I can’t believe we’re done!” Stiles exclaimed as he stretched his back, receiving a smile from Scott, who discarded his robe with a nod.

“Yeah, it feels a bit weird though… that we’re going home I mean... leaving everything…”

“Oh shut up, you’ll see Allison again in September; it’s not the end of the world.” Stiles rolled his eyes at his best friend as they stepped outside. Students were scattered everywhere, enjoying the sun and the feeling of being done for the year and Scott and Stiles found a bare spot under a small tree with the view over the lake.

They’d be going home in a week and Stiles feared the day he had to make space for all of his stuff; he had no idea how it had been able to fit in his trunk before. Scott poked him on the arm and motioned towards the entrance.

“I think he wants to talk to you… he’s been staring at you for almost five minutes…”

Stiles looked up in confusion to see Derek standing there in his usual black robe and Stiles jumped up with a smile. “I’ll be back in a few.”

“Hi.” He said with a smile as he reached Derek, who looked at him, searching his face before giving him a nod as a greeting. “Sooo… What’s up…?”

“I just wanted to say thank you… for everything…” Derek murmured, looking down on the ground and for the first time Stiles could see how young and unsure of himself he really was. Stiles smiled and put his hand on his shoulder.

“Anytime.”

 

***

 

As Stiles stepped through the wall from platform 9 ¾ he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face when he saw his mom and dad. He started running towards them, throwing his arms around his mom’s neck, feeling her laugh as she hugged him back.

“I’ve missed you darling.” She whispered into his hair and he smiled into her shoulder. He couldn’t help but notice how much weight she’d lost, it felt like if he squeezed hard enough she’d break but his dad quickly distracted him as he grabbed him in a tight hug.

_‘It’s nothing, she’s fine. I’m just overreacting.’_

**End of Year One**


	2. Year Two - Leaving Behind A Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek becomes friends but not everything is fine

Stiles’ holiday had started out great. His mom had asked him if he wanted to visit his uncle and aunt in London and he’d jumped at the chance. She’d never let him go there alone but he couldn’t get rid of the feeling that she was keeping something from him. He’d spend three weeks in the big city before he got enough and wanted to return. After that he’d spend some time with Scott and he’d really enjoyed himself.

Then, everything went wrong.

One week before he had to go back to Hogwarts his mother collapsed. She’d been in the kitchen making pie for dinner when she suddenly fell. She was immediately rushed to a hospital, almost like his father had been expecting it and Stiles was freaking out.

Stiles hadn’t left her side after that; he was confused and scared and when he asked if they weren’t better at St. Mungos she’d shook her head.

“They’re good at many things, darling, but the muggle methods are more effective against this particular illness. I’m in good hands Stiles, don’t worry. I’ll be okay.”

His dad told him that the doctors were very optimistic and as the day he was going back to Hogwarts came closer and closer, Stiles started to believe that when he got back at Christmas, his mom would be fine. So a few days before leaving, he packed up his stuff and his father drove him to London where he’d promised to meet Scott in Diagon Ally to buy the new books that they needed and he allowed himself to have fun with Scott.

When the day that he was going back to the school finally arrived, Stiles went to his mom, suddenly unsure if he should go.

“Stiles darling, you have to go. I don’t want you to skip school every time me or your farther get sick.” His mom said gently, caressing his forehead.

“But mom-“

“No love. I want you to go back to school to your friends. Badgers stays together remember?”

“You’re a Badger too…” he mumbled making her laugh loudly and freely to Stiles’ joy. He loved his mother’s laughter; it could brighten up his entire day to just see her smile.

“Yes I guess I am, but darling remember, I want you to keep doing your best at school no matter what okay? Your future depends on it.”

Stiles nodded with a frown and stood up, kissing her forehead before grabbing his bag, giving her one last smile and walked out of the door.

When he was seated in the train, waving a goodbye to his dad he almost forgot about his mom, but the worry never left his mind completely, a constant reminder in the back of his head.

“How’s your mom…?” Stiles looked up and smiled slightly at Scott.

“She’s good. My dad says that the doctors believe she’ll be fine in a couple of months, hopefully in time for Christmas.”

“That’s good.” Allison smiled putting a gentle hand on his and the rest of the train ride quickly turned into a candy feast because, according to Stiles, his medicine made his metabolism so high that he needed food constantly or else he’d faint, to the amusement of Scott, Allison and Isaac.

The ride to the castle was quickly over and Stiles barely noticed the new first years being sorted, lazily clapping when anyone was sorted to Hufflepuff. He woke up a bit when the food materialized, eating everything that came his way but he could feel the exhaustion seeping through his bones, so once the feast was over he was relieved to finally be able to fall down in his bed, immediately closing his eyes, falling asleep within minutes.

 

***

 

The first few weeks went by without any problems and he quickly realized how much he’d missed Hogwarts. He found out that he especially enjoyed Charms and that he was actually really good at it. He would often stay in the Gryffindor common room to help Scott and Isaac with their homework and he realized that he’d missed being with his friends more than anything.

When he was with the Gryffindors he often felt like he was being watched, but when he looked up everyone was busy with something. When he mentioned it to Scott he looked at him like he was crazy.

“You mean you haven’t noticed? Derek Hale’s been staring at you ever since you started coming here so often.”

And now that Stiles knew where to look he actually caught Derek looking at him a few times, and the day before the full moon he remembered what it meant and realized that it was probably why Derek had been looking at him; he was wondering if Stiles would continue joining him on the full moon.

Luckily, the first full moon in the semester was on a Friday, the 27th September, meaning that it didn’t matter much if they went to bed late. So ten minutes before curfew Stiles started walking down to the Quidditch field and as he’d expected Derek was in the air on his broom.

He had to get his wand out as it slowly turned darker and darker and when he heard the soft thump of feet hitting the ground he looked up with a smile to see Derek with his broom in his hand. Stiles looked up at the moon that was shining brightly and looked back at Derek with a large smile.

“I see you’ve gotten the transformation under control…?”

“Almost.” Derek answered and when he got closer, Stiles could see that he was still in his beta-form.

“I really don’t get why your eyebrows disappear when you’re in that form...”

Derek snorted as he sat down beside him. “Then you should see my sister Cora…”

Stiles was slightly surprised that he’d actually answered him; last year he’d just keep quiet until he’d turn back to normal. It was only the first two full moons after he’d turned into a wolf that he turned completely, but he always turned into his beta-form for a while. One time in the middle of January they stayed up the entire night until the full moon went down because he couldn’t control it. Later Stiles found out that it was the anniversary of the fire, so he immediately regretted being a bit angry with him the day after.

“Is it worse than you, losing your eyebrows?” Stiles said with a snicker and to his surprise the corner of Derek’s mouth curled up a bit.

“Yeah… she kinda looks like me just with a slimmer face and more girly features.”

Stiles laughed loudly, trying to picture a female Derek but having trouble doing it. “I can’t imagine how it must look.”

“Yeah…”

They continued talking, or Stiles talked to Derek and Derek sometimes gave a short reply and Stiles realized that he actually like talking to Derek. He might not be very eager to talk but just the fact that he actually listened to what Stiles was saying instead of only pretending made Stiles believe that it hadn’t been a waste of time to keep him company last year.

 

***

 

In the middle of October Stiles was sitting in the library, making his transfiguration homework for next week when a loud bang, as two heavy books hit the table, sounded through the library, making Stiles jump in shock and look up to see a familiar scowling face.

“I’m good at Potions and you’re good at Charms. We’d get better if we worked together and if you want to, I can try and teach you how to fly.” Derek sounded like he’d practiced saying that a hundred times and the insecure look on his face made Stiles smile softly.

“Sure. Sounds like I get more out of that deal than you though.” Derek shrugged in reply and sat down beside him.

“I’ve noticed that you often read Charm books that are far more advanced then you current level, so I think I’ll get more out of it then you think. I suck at Charms.”

After that they studied together whenever they had the chance in a room that Stiles had heard of but never seen. “Laura and I sniffed it up in my first year. It smelled weird, like there was too much pressed into one room and since she’d read about it, we knew how to get in.” Derek said with a shrug like it was nothing.

“Derek, I don’t think you understand what this is. The Room of Requirement was destroyed in The Great War when Harry Potter found a part of You Know Who’s soul in there. How can it still exist?”

“I guess it can repair itself… but I don’t understand why you’re so surprised. I mean, this is Hogwarts. You’re not supposed to understand half of the things that happen here.”

True to his word, Derek dragged Stiles down to the Quidditch field each Sunday to train and even though Stiles sucked, at least he could stay on the broom now. But as November came closer and closer, Derek didn’t have much time to train with Stiles because of the Quidditch season starting soon and they both got too busy with homework and other things to talk much together.

 

***

 

Before Stiles knew it, it was time for Christmas and he was going home to celebrate it with his family. He felt a bit bad for leaving Derek without anyone to talk to but knew it was stupid. Derek could entertain himself; he’d been doing just fine before he met Stiles.

He was so happy and relieved to see his mom when he stepped out of the fireplace that he almost started crying as she hugged him. She looked okay, still so fragile though and it scared him so much to see a woman he always thought of as invincible look so vulnerable. But his thoughts soon drowned in Christmas dinner and presents so he didn’t notice the sad looks she sometimes send his way, looking down at her shaking hands.

When Stiles insisted on going back to Hogwarts the 27th December, the night of the full moon, his parents were confused, but didn’t question it and with a swing of his mother’s wand his trunk was packed and he was ready to go. His mom pulled him into a tight hug, pressing a soft kiss to his head. “You’ll be good okay? Work hard and do your homework.” He nodded with a small smile and squeezed her lovingly. “I love you darling. So much.” She whispered and he couldn’t get rid of the feeling that she sounded like she was saying more than just a goodbye.

“I know mom. I love you, too.”

And then, he grabbed the green powder, stepping into the fireplace and said, “Hogwarts!” as he threw it into the small flames. As he vanished he didn’t see the tears running down his mom’s face as his dad pulled her into a hug, misery written all over his face.

 

***

 

Stiles quickly fell into the same rhythm as before the holiday; going to class, doing his homework, training Potion and Charms with Derek, trying to actually get somewhere on his broom without falling off and having fun with his friends from Gryffindor. The more time he spent with Derek, the more he realized how nice he was; he was easy to talk, patient even on the days where nobody else couldn’t stand being with Stiles and he would never judge Stiles without letting him explain. Stiles was happy and everything was great.

So that was of course when everything went wrong.

He was sitting in the Hufflepuff common room with Derek in the beginning of March when Professor Morrell walked in and looked around.

“Has anyone seen Mr Stilinski?”

Stiles’ brows furrowed in confusion as he stood up. “Professor?

“Mr Stilinski, I need you to follow me.”

When Stiles took a step to follow her, a hand grabbed his and he looked back at Derek, who had stood up from the chair. He was looking at Morrell, worry radiating from his entire body. “Mr Hale, please let go of Mr Stilinski. Now.” Professor Morrell said sternly and Stiles squeezed his hand comfortingly.

“Relax Derek. It’s fine…” Stiles looked confused at Derek.

“Something’s wrong Stiles…”

Stiles sighed and smiled. “Don’t worry Derek. I’m sure it’s nothing.”

Derek looked at him for a few seconds before nodding, letting go of his hand, watching as the younger boy followed their teacher out of the common room, leaving him standing awkwardly alone.

 

***

 

Derek didn’t see Stiles for the next three days and he was slowly going insane. Scott knew nothing and the teachers refused to tell him anything and he was going out of his mind, worrying about the only person he considered his friend.

But on the fourth day, Scott suddenly appeared in front of him, looking like he’d just run a marathon.

“Stiles is back…but… they can’t… find him…” he panted and Derek stood up immediately, running out of the Gryffindor common room to the only place he could think of that Stiles would hide.

‘Bring me to Stiles, Bring me to Stiles, BringmetoStiles!’ he repeated in his head as he walked back and forth three times in front of the wall and the door appeared, he sighed in relief and opened it carefully, stepping into the room.

The room was different than when they trained; it was smaller, a fireplace placed against the wall with a comfortable couch in front of it. Stiles was sitting on it, legs pulled up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them, staring into the fireplace. Derek took a silent breath; Stiles still smelled like Stiles but something was different. At first Derek didn’t recognize it, but then he realized it was the same smell that his family had smelled like when his Grandmother had passed away. Stiles smelled of death and grief and Derek’s heart tightened uncomfortably when he realized what that meant. He closed his eyes shortly before walking over to the couch, sitting down beside Stiles. He didn’t look up at him or even showed that he realized he was there and Derek didn’t say anything.

After almost half an hour Stiles sniffed, moving a bit to pull his legs closer and when Derek looked at him, tears were streaming down his cheeks. Derek hesitated before reaching out to put a gentle hand on Stiles’ shoulder and that seemed to break the barrier; Stiles buried his face in his arms, sobs filling the room and Derek quickly grabbed the younger boy, pulling him into his lap, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug.

They stayed in that position for what felt like hours and Derek just sat there with the crying boy in his arms, his heart breaking more and more every second but slowly, Stiles’ sobs slowed down, before stopping completely and Derek realized that he’d cried himself to sleep.

For the first time Derek took a really good look at the sleeping boy in his arms; he’d never noticed how long his eyelashes were, all the moles scattered across his face or how his lips curved, normally in a bright smile. He gently caressed Stiles’ cheek, drying away the tears that weren’t already turned into salty stripes down the boy’s face.

He stayed there for the rest of the night, eyes never leaving Stiles, trying to figure out why he was suddenly noticing those small things, but in the end decided that it didn’t matter right now; Stiles needed him and he was going to be there for him. No one had been there for him when it had been him in that position so he knew that it wasn’t healthy to deal with it alone.

When Stiles slowly started to wake up, Derek tightened his grip around him, breathing in calmly as Stiles opened his eyes, empty eyes meeting his. Neither of them moved when Stiles’ stomach growled loudly, but after a few seconds Derek sighed, resting their foreheads against each other. “I’ll get some food for you…” Stiles just looked at him like he hadn’t heard him, but when he stood up, trying to put him down on the couch, Stiles’ finger grabbed his biceps hard with a whimper and he gently put a hand over one of his. “I’ll be back soon, Stiles. I’m not going to leave you, I promise…” he said calmly, looking into Stiles’ eyes and he slowly started to let go. Derek sighed and placed his hands on each side of Stiles face. “I promise.”

When he stepped out of the room he started running, thanking the gods that no one was in the hallways this early in the morning; they’d probably start wondering how he could run so fast, but as he reached the Great Hall he slowed down and looked up at the teachers table to see that the only person sitting there was the headmistress. McGonagall looked at him with her piercing eyes but they softened as she gave a grateful nod and he took it as permission. He grabbed as much as he could carry, not really caring about what it was and ran out of the Great Hall.

Stiles hadn’t moved since he left him and didn’t even open his eyes when he put a gently hand on his shoulder. He didn’t know why or how, but suddenly he realized that he’d changed completely into a wolf and with a small whine he shrugged off his clothes, ignoring how it was ripped apart some places, jumping up beside Stiles. He was a bigger than his human form, so he could easily wrap himself around Stiles, making him open his eyes, looking at him. “…Derek…?” Derek hummed slightly to show that he’d heard him and pressed his snout against Stiles’ throat, feeling him move a bit so that he was placed more comfortably, half lying on Derek with the wolf wrapped around him protectively and Derek could practically feel the tension leave his body.

“Thank you…”

 

***

 

The rest of the school year Derek hardly noticed anything but Stiles, and neither of them really cared about classes. They trained Charms whenever they got the chance; it was something Stiles didn’t have to think too much about to make it work and Derek didn’t really care what they did as long as it distracted Stiles. Derek started spending all his time in the Hufflepuff common room, watching over the younger boy when he fell asleep in one of the comfy chairs or when he was just staring into the fireplace, it didn’t matter what he was doing, Derek would always be by his side. The only time that Stiles was seen alone was when Gryffindor’s Quidditch team trained for the finals. Derek had been ready to sacrifice the training but Stiles had insisted on him continuing.

Soon, the exams were over and they had a week until they were going home and Derek didn’t know what to do with himself; he didn’t wanna leave Stiles alone the entire summer but thought that he might need a break, having spent so much time with him.

When he stepped through the wall at Platform 9¾ he watched as Stiles walked towards a man that had to be his dad and said something to him that made him look up at Derek. He walked towards him, leaving Stiles.

When he reached Derek he gave him a tired smile and reached out his hand. “My name is John. I wanna thank you for everything; I don’t know what would’ve happened to him if you hadn’t been there…”

Derek grabbed his hand and looked at him. He was pale and he looked like he hadn’t slept in days, with dark circles under his eyes. “It was nothing. Can… can you promise me one thing…?”

“Anything…” John looked at him in confusion and let go of his hand.

“Please take care of yourself. He needs you to be strong for him.”

John looked slightly startled but with a sad smile he nodded. “I’ll try…”

Derek nodded. “That’s all I’m asking for.”

John bowed his head a bit in gratitude and walked back to Stiles, placing his hand on his shoulder and as they walked away, Stiles turned around to look at Derek one more time, mouthing two words:

“Thank you.”

**End of Year Two**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I've already written chapter three, so I just need to check it before posting it :)


	3. Year Three -Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles heals and discovers some interesting things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here you go, an extra long chapter from me to you ;)

Stiles had spent his entire summer break in his room.

Scott’s mom, who’d been his mom’s best friend, had often visited, making sure that they actually got something to eat and sometimes cleaned the house, but except that, no one contacted him and he didn’t contact anyone. He just needed to be left alone in his grief.

His dad had come into his room on the second day of the break saying that there was a black owl with a letter for him in the living room but Stiles just placed it on his desk, not even looking at it. He’d felt a bit guilty, knowing that Derek was probably worried about him but he just couldn’t cope with having to contact anyone.

He received a letter almost every day, but he never let the owl in through his window and he never opened them.

He just couldn’t handle Derek’s affection, it was too soon.

Now, there was two days until the new semester and Stiles hadn’t really bothered packing nor bothered buying the new books he’d need for Care of Magical Creatures and Divination. Melissa had told him that Scott would buy them for him but Stiles didn’t really care; he wasn’t interested in going back to Hogwarts but he knew that his mom would have been disappointed in him if he didn’t. Besides, a small part of him longed for the only person who knew what he was going through and wouldn’t pity him.

Stiles sat alone in the train for the entire journey, just staring out of the window not really noticing the beautiful nature flying past him. When they’d almost reached Hogwarts, he stood up and changed into his robe but after that, just sat down again as if he hadn’t moved at all.

When Stiles stepped out of the train he froze as he looked at the wagons that were transporting the students to the castle. Black horse-like creatures, with leather skin stretched tightly over bones and leather wings coming out from their backs, were fastened to the wagons. Their eyes were white and empty and it looked like they hadn’t been feed for years. His breath speed up and he took a step back, right into a firm chest, making him turn around to look into a familiar face.

“They’re called Thestrals. You can only see them-“

“…when you’ve seen someone die…” Stiles voice was pained and miserable and Derek hesitated before wrapping his arms around him, putting his head on the younger’s shoulder. “…Is it going to hunt me for the rest of my life…?”

“It’ll… it’ll never go away completely, but… it’ll become better, more manageable…” Derek let go of him and reached out for the Thestral, putting a gentle hand on its forehead. Then, he looked at Stiles, grabbing his hand and pulling him up into the wagon with him. “Come on, or we’ll be late for the sorting.”

Derek didn’t let go of Stiles’ hand, not even when they reached the Great Hall. He just followed Stiles to the Hufflepuff table, sitting down beside him. “I didn’t know you changed House, Derek.” Boyd said with a smile and Derek gave a small smile in return that only looked a tiny bit forced.

After the sorting and feast Derek and Stiles stayed behind to let everybody get out before following, quietly walking towards the Hufflepuff common room. When they stopped in front of the entrance, Stiles turned around to look a Derek with a small smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow…”

Derek didn’t answer; he just looked at him with knowing eyes and suddenly reached out for Stiles, grabbing his shoulders and pulled him into a hug. Stiles froze in surprise, but slowly his body relaxed and he wrapped his arms around Derek’s waist, burying his face in the other’s neck so that he couldn’t see the tears running down his cheeks.

When they slowly pulled away, Derek looked at Stiles. “You want me to stay with you? It’s Saturday tomorrow so we have the entire weekend to relax until we start with classes…”

Stiles nodded and turned around to open the entrance. The common room was almost completely empty, only a few six-year students were sitting in the corner and Stiles and Derek sat down on the chairs in front of the fireplace. After a few seconds of hesitation, Derek stood up and picked Stiles up in his arms, before sitting down again, now with the younger boy in his lap. Stiles wrapped his arms around his neck and buried his face in his neck, taking a deep breath, slowly closing his eyes to the steady beat of Derek’s heart.

 

***

 

Stiles made sure to make himself as busy as possible the first month with school work, spending time with Scott, Allison and Isaac, training Charms and Potion with Derek and just generally being with Derek. The first Full Moon passed and Derek now had it under so much control that he could shift back to human after a few hours. Stiles was really impressed by the young wolf’s determination for being able to change whenever he wanted to; he knew that it was hard, even for full-grown werewolves to stay in their human form at the Full Moon.

“I’m just doing what my mother told me to do when I turned for the first time. Of course, this is different, but it’s the same idea…” Derek said on a rainy day in the end of October, him and Stiles sitting on a couch in the Hufflepuff common room. “Sometimes it’s harder, sometimes it’s easier… kinda depends on my mood…”

“How?”

“Well… if I’m angry, it’s easy to change, while when I’m calm or happy, it’s pretty easy to stay in my human form…”

“Could you change if you’re asleep?”

“Yeah… being asleep doesn’t change the fact that it’s the full moon.”

Stiles nodded and leaned his head on Derek’s shoulder, a comfortable sigh leaving him. “I hope you don’t mind me asking but… and of course you can just say it if you don’t wanna talk about it it’s just… I’ve been wondering what your family was like…”

Derek stiffened a bit beside him, but slowly relaxed. “I… don’t mind… not when it’s you…” he said and took a deep breath before resting his head on Stiles’. “My mom was… amazing… She was everything an Alpha and a mom should be, and more. My father was a human, which sometimes made my siblings and I question his authority, but as we grew up it quickly became clear that he wasn’t just our father, he was our Alpha’s mate and deserved the same amount of respect.”

Stiles hummed sleepily and pressed himself closer to the other boy, breathing in slow and steady, not noticing the small intake of breath from the other. Derek cleared his throat and put an arm around him casually. “My older sister Laura and younger sister Cora were typical sisters. They were annoying, always teaming up against me but I still loved them. Then, there were the twins. They were a year younger than Cora and sometimes it seemed like my mom was the only one who could control them…” soft snoring interrupted him and he looked down to see Stiles had fallen asleep and a soft smile spread on the older boy’s lips.

With a silent sigh, Derek gently grabbed Stiles, standing up with the other in his arms, walking up to the dormitory.

 

***

 

“Mr Stilinski.” Stiles looked up as he was about to step out of the classroom when he heard Professor Morrell’s voice and she motioned for him to come closer.

“I’ve noticed that you seem to find this subject easy,” She gave him a sharp look “and since I know that you’ve been training with Mr Hale in your free time, I’m sure that you’ve been through the rest of this year’s curriculum.”

Stiles’ cheeks coloured a bit. “I’m sorry professor, I should have asked for permission befor-“

“No need for that.” She said, waving her hand in a dismissive way. “Mr Hale has always struggled with Charms and he’s improved a lot since you started training together. How far are you in the fourth year curriculum?”

“Uhm… we just finished with Accio and were going to begin with Depulso…”

Morrell looked at him with a small smile. “Well Mr Stilinski, I must say, I’m impressed. I have fifth year students that still struggle with those two and here you are, a third year already mastering the first one.” She grabbed a few books lying on the desk, handing it to him. “These are not books I normally give to students beneath fourth grade, but I don’t see why I shouldn’t give it to someone so eager to learn Charms. By Monday morning I want a list of charms that you’re specifically interested in and I will look through the list to make sure they aren’t dangerous for you to learn without a teacher to keep an eye on you.”

Stiles’ whole face lit up as he took the book and he bowed his head. “Thank you so much, Professor.”

Morrell gave him a small smile. “Now go, don’t wanna miss lunch.” He nodded eagerly and turned around, almost running out of the classroom.

“Derek!” he yelled when he spotted the older boy at the entrance to the Great Hall and he turned to look at him with a small smile as he stopped in front of him, almost crashing into him. “Look what Professor Morrell gave me!”

 

***

 

Stiles used most of his Saturday curled up against Derek, reading through the books, surprised by the amount of charms he didn’t know. In the end his list turned out to be way longer than he’d expected and Derek listened in amusement as Stiles babbled about it, just happy to see a smile on Stiles’ face.

It was obvious that schoolwork started taking up more and more of their time, resulting in Stiles and Derek having less time to practice Charms (they no longer bothered with Potion, since it was pretty clear that it wasn’t Stiles that was the problem, but Harris), but it didn’t matter much; they’d finished with the curriculum for fifth years and Derek thought it would be wise to wait with the sixth year curriculum, besides, they had the books, which Stiles had read almost three times each, trying to memorize as much as possible.

Before they realized it, the Quidditch season had begun and the Christmas break was almost upon them, meaning it was freezing and the castle was covered in fluffy snow, cancelling all of the Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology classes to the great joy of the students but for some reason Stiles wasn’t as happy as Derek had expected.

 

***

 

Derek suddenly woke up and looked around the room with a startled look on his face. Stiles was standing beside his bed with his wand in his hand. “Stiles?” Stiles bit his lip and looked at the ground, mumbling something that even Derek couldn’t hear and he looked at him in confusion. “What? Could you repeat that?”

A soft blush painted Stiles cheeks as he looked back at Derek. “I had a nightmare…”

“Oh…” Derek said, not knowing what else to say. Then, with a small smile he moved to the side, making space for the younger, clapping the bed. “Come.”

Stiles looked at him in surprise; he hadn’t really known what to expect by coming to Derek but he should have guessed the older would help him. With a grateful smile, he slipped in beside him and Derek lifted his arm, hesitatingly putting it around Stiles’ waist, but the younger didn’t notice his hesitation; he just snuggled closer and buried his face in Derek’s neck, breathing in slowly.

“I’ve been having them a lot lately… I don’t know what happens in them; I never remember when I wake up. The only thing I can remember is the feeling of being complete and utterly terrified. It’s like I’m drowning in my own fear and I don’t even know what it is I’m afraid of…” Stiles mumbled and Derek gently ran a hand through his hair to calm him. “I… Sometimes it feels like I can’t breathe and I start to panic.”

“In some way it happened to me too… you know, after the fire… I’d wake up and the only thing I could sense was the smell of smoke and burned… burned everything...” Derek stopped briefly, glancing down at Stiles. “It terrified me…”

Stiles squeezed him a bit and opened his mouth to say something but a large yawn stopped him. Derek chuckled and grabbed Stiles’ wand that he’d placed on the nightstand, and said, “Nox,” making everything turn dark.

Stiles sighed comfortably and breathed in deeply. “Thank you, Derek…” he mumbled and slowly closed his eyes, not seeing the fond look Derek gave him.

“Goodnight Stiles…”

 

***

 

“Derek!” Derek looked up when he heard Stiles’ voice to see him running towards him with a bright smile. “Have you seen the girl who just transferred here?!” he stopped just in time to avoid crashing into Derek.

“No.” Derek said, raising an eyebrow.

“She’s incredible, she like- she’s got strawberry blond hair and amazing eyes and smooth skin and-“

“And Jackson is all over her.” Derek interrupted, making Stiles spin around to see the Slytherin standing beside the girl with a flirty look and it didn’t seem like she minded at all.

“Which House did she get sorted in? And what school did she go to before?” Derek asked, taking pity on the other boy when he saw his sad look.

“She was sorted to Slytherin.” Stiles said with despair in his voice. “And she was of course from Beauxbatons, I mean, look at her, she’s so-“

“Yeah, yeah, don’t be so melodramatic. Do you even know her name?”

“Yeah, she’s Lydia Martin. Even her name is perfect.” Stiles said with a sigh and the glare that Derek gave the girl quickly disappeared when Stiles looked back at him. “So, where are you spending Christmas?”

“At Hogwarts? Where else would I?”

“There has to be a place that you go in the summer break?”

“Well, yeah, my sister and I live with my mom’s best friend. I guess you could say that she adopted us, in some way but I’ve never felt at home there. She’s got a daughter around my sisters age though.“

“How old is your sister?” Stiles said, looking at him.

“She’ll start in school next semester. Our… relationship isn’t the greatest… which is only a small part of the reason as to why I spend Christmas at Hogwarts.” Derek looked at Stiles. “Most of the reason is the fact that you’re here…”

Derek thought that Stiles would be happy to hear that or at least smile, but instead Stiles’ face dropped, looking like someone had just eaten his cupcake. “What?”

“About that… I’m… I’m not spending the Christmas break this year at Hogwarts…” Stiles said, looking down on the ground.

“Oh…” Derek didn’t know why it felt like someone had just squeezed all the air out of him as he looked at Stiles. “Oh. That’s… that’s okay, I mea-“

“It’s not that I don’t want to. It’s just…” Stiles looked up at him with sad eyes. “It’s the first Christmas… you know, without my mom… so, I just, you know, thought I’d be there for my dad the entire time…”

“I understand…” Derek gave him a small smile. Stiles looked at him in distress but slowly his face lit up and Derek looked at him in alarm. “What? What is it?”

“Nothing. Just forget me, I’ll be back soon.” And then he was gone, leaving Derek to stand there in confusion.

 

***

 

It turned out that Stiles had asked his dad if Derek could spend Christmas with them and in the beginning Derek had declined; he wasn’t going to just push himself into their celebration but Stiles had practically forced him. So, for the first time in three years Derek didn’t write his name on the list of people staying at Hogwarts and suddenly the holiday was upon them, surrounding them with a haze of Christmas.

Before Derek knew it, he was sitting on the train, Stiles completely dead to the world by his side, smiling at his reflection in the window as the nature outside flew past them. Scott, Allison and Isaac was sitting on the opposite side, talking quietly to each other to not wake up Stiles. With a small smile Derek put his head on top of Stiles’, closing his eyes.

 

***

 

To Derek’s surprise the Sheriff was actually very happy to see him when he picked them up at King's Cross Station. John and Stiles talked the entire ride while Derek just listened, noticing that as soon as they’d emptied a topic they quickly slipped into another, obviously trying to avoid the silence.

Derek thought that in some way, he was there to distract them both, to fill out the empty space that was left behind by Claudia, even though they all knew that he could never do that.

But he could still try.

As Christmas Eve approached he made it his mission to entertain them both, dragging Stiles with him outside to make snowmen and they ended up making four, all of them pretty big, using almost all of the Sheriff’s old clothes and hats. They made cookies with hot chocolate and played on a machine connected to the big box that Stiles called TV. Derek had heard about a TV before, but he had no idea what X-Box was until Stiles showed him and he may suck at it but it didn’t matter if it brought a smile on Stiles face.

“Derek…?” Stiles whispered and Derek hummed to show that he was listening and nuzzled his nose against the skin behind Stiles’ ear, making him squirm at the ticklish feeling. They were lying on Stiles’ bed, watching a movie that none of them were really paying attention to. “Thank you for being here with me…”

Derek pulled away to look at Stiles, eyes searching his face with a mix of confusion, curiousness and fondness and the intense gaze made Stiles’ face heat up a bit.

“Of course I wanna be here. Why wouldn’t I?”

Stiles shrugged and put his head back on Derek’s chest, sighing happily making Derek smile affectionately down at him.

The entire next day they spend making the Christmas dinner, while the Sheriff occasionally joined them, though never touching the food. Stiles refused to let him, since he, according to Stiles, properly would set the house on fire.

Stiles steadily grew more and more silent, only responding when absolutely necessary and Derek could smell the sorrow seeping from him.

“Stiles…?” he asked carefully as he checked the turkey in the oven, straightening his back to look at the younger boy when he felt the sadness strengthening. He was by Stiles side in a second when he saw the tears in his eyes, gently cradling his face in his hands. “What’s wrong?”

Stiles gave a small, obviously fake smile and dried the tears away. “Nothing, it’s silly really…”

Derek sighed and leaned his forehead against the other’s, looking him in the eyes. “Stiles, I don’t have to have enhanced hearing to know that you’re lying…”

Stiles took a deep breath and looked at the ground. “It’s just… I used to make dinner with my mom, even when I was too little to be anything but in the way… it’s just weird to do it without her…”

Derek’s eyes softened and he placed his hands at the bottom of Stiles’ back, gently rubbing it and the tension slowly left Stiles’ body. “Thank you for being here… I don’t know what dad and I would have done if it’d only been the two of us…”

“You would have managed… you’re both strong…”

Stiles smiled tenderly at the older boy and stepped up on his toes, wrapping his arms around his neck, burying his face in his neck. Even though Stiles had grown quite a lot, Derek was still ahead of him, but they’d properly end up around the same height, perhaps Stiles might get taller.

A loud beeping noise made them pull away and Stiles grabbed the timer, turning it off and grabbed the oven mitts lying on the table, taking the turkey out, carefully placing it down.

“Can you fetch my dad? I’ll put the food on the table.”

 

***

 

“So, Derek how is it to be in fourth year? Is it difficult?” the Sheriff asked, grabbing the tray with potatoes and Derek shrugged with a small smile.

“A little, I guess. The teachers aren’t driving us that hard, I think they’re waiting for next year with OWL’s and all.” He looked at Stiles with a smile. “Though Charms hasn’t been a problem for a long time.”

Stiles smiled, not his usual room-lightening smile, but a smile nonetheless and Derek counted it as a win.

They continued talking though Stiles grew more and more silent, poking to his food and not really listening to their conversation.

Suddenly, he stood up, making both Derek and the Sheriff look at him in surprise.

“I-I need some air, please, don’t mind me…” then he turned around and without looking, walked out of the door. Derek quickly stood up but hesitated, looking at the Sheriff, who gave a small sigh.

“Go after him…” he said with a sad voice and Derek nodded, grabbed his jacket and ran after Stiles.

As he stepped outside he took a deep breath, searching for the familiar scent and as soon as he caught it, he started running. As the scent got stronger he slowed down, looking around and spotted a small figure, curled together on a bench, a lamppost casting a warm light over him. He slowly approached Stiles, not wanting to scare him but he didn’t even move the slightest when he joined him on the bench, taking of his jacket.

“You shouldn’t have left without your jacket… You’ll get sick…”

“You’ll get sick too…” Stiles’ voice was hoarse and filled with tears and Derek’s heart broke a bit. He gently grabbed Stiles behind his back and under his thighs, lifting him up so that he was sitting on him, face buried in his neck and wrapped his jacket around him.

“I m-miss her D-Derek. I miss her s-so much…” Stiles’ voice broke and Derek’ shirt slowly turned damp as Stiles shook in his arms.

“I know Stiles… I know…”

“It’s my f-fault. It’s m-my fault… all of i-it…” Stiles gasped, his breath starting to speed up and Derek pulled away a bit to see that his eyes were big and filled with panic. “De-Derek-“ he whimpered and Derek tightened his grip, turning him around a bit. “What’s g-going on?”

“I don’t know…” Derek whispered, and he softly cradled Stiles’ face between his hands. His scent was drenched in panic and it made Derek’s insides turn in worry. “Stiles, Stiles, look at me, look at me please.”

But Stiles didn’t listen, his breath coming out in small, quick gasps, hyperventilating and he grabbed Derek’s shirt tightly. Derek swore and hunched down to look Stiles in the eyes, and Stiles’ gaze flickered briefly over his face but it was obvious that he’d barely noticed him.

“Stiles, it’s gonna be alright, just breath, try to think of something else, think of something that you love-“

“I- I can’t Derek-“ Stiles’ body was shaking, grabbing Derek’s biceps hard.

“Please, please just try okay? Think about things that makes you happy-“

“I can’t- I can’t focus…” Stiles’ hand came up to his throat like he was getting strangled and Derek could feel himself starting to panic. Suddenly he thought of something and without actually thinking it through, he leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

At first Stiles’ body was tense, eyes still open in panic but slowly he closed his eyes, relaxing his body and Derek gently pressed against him, moving his lips slowly, Stiles copying him.

As he pulled away, Stiles followed him, trying to prevent their lips from separating but eventually they had to pull apart, both slowly opening their eyes. Stiles’ eyes were almost closed but steadily they grew larger and larger, making Derek move uncomfortably.

“Why did you- How did you- What?” Stiles gasped and Derek gently leaned their foreheads against each other.

“My sister sometimes got a panic attack after the fire and holding your breath stops it, so… When I kissed you, you stopped breathing…” He mumbled his eyes avoiding Stiles’, looking down on the ground, not saying the words that were on the tip of his tongue. To his great relief Stiles just gave him a small smile, nuzzling his nose against Derek.

“Thank you.”

 

***

 

When the Sheriff came back to his house from his walk he was greeted by the sight of his son lying curled up against a large wolf in front of the fireplace and the wolf looked up as he opened the door, looking at him with familiar eyes. He gave a small nod in gratitude before walking upstairs, reassured that his son was in good hands.

 

***

 

“What does your Patronus look like? I don’t think I’ve seen it in full form yet.” Stiles asked curiously a day in the beginning of January and tiled his head a bit when Derek’s cheeks turned slightly red, taking out his wand.

“Expecto Patronum.” He said and a silver creature materialized from Derek wand, jumping in the air around Stiles, making him smile at the joy filled movements it made. The silver fox swirled around Derek, who looked at it with a fond smile before making it disappear and looked at Stiles. When Stiles focused on him, he stopped breathing for a second at the look he got from the other; it was the same he’d given the Patronus and yet so much more; fondness and happiness and something else that Stiles couldn’t’ quite put a name on. Then, Derek looked away and released Stiles from his gaze.

“You won't know what your Patronus looks like until you succeed in conjuring, even if you might have an idea. It can change over time, but mostly it’s such a fixed part of your personality that it stays the same once you’ve conjured it the first time…  
I think your problem is the memory. You need to find that one memory that you cherish the most, that one memory that feels like it could protect you from anything.”

“Why do you know all of this?” Stiles said grumpily, annoyed by the fact that Derek for once had learned a charm faster than him.

“My sister was planning on becoming an Auror so she practiced a lot, even though it wasn’t required and I liked to watch.” He said and chuckled. “Mostly because she found it very difficult and often became frustrated with herself. She’d always been better at everything so it was a great joy to see her struggle with something.”

Stiles smiled and gave a small sigh before picking up his books, grabbing Derek’s hand. “Come on. We’ll be late for dinner.”

 

***

 

Stiles was sitting on his bed, wand in hand and getting more and more frustrated for each time he said the words and nothing happened. With a sigh, he reached out for the book but stopped himself; this wasn’t something he could memorize or anything, he needed to find the happiest memory he had and the book couldn’t help.

His happiest memory. At first he thought it was one of his mother, but he quickly realized that most of the happy memories were darkened by her death; it was too early to think of her in a happy way without it bringing bad things with it.

Maybe about his dad? No, he was too tightly connected to his mom. Scott? Der-

Stiles crossed his arms across his stomach and his cheeks reddened a little when he realized that the most recent memory that had made him really happy was Christmas Eve. They hadn’t talked about it since, and Stiles had tried not to think too much about it. The way Derek had looked at him, his lips, so soft and gentle and…

With a determined look he stood up and grabbed his wand.

“Expecto Patronum!” he yelled, keeping a firm hold on the memory in his mind.

He almost dropped his wand when something silver started coming out of it. It was large with big paws and yet it was slim and elegant, moving with a grace that shouldn’t be possible for something at its size. Suddenly, it looked directly at him and with a gasp he actually did drop his wand, making the silver wolf disappear, but Stiles could still remember its eyes.

After all, he looked into an identical pair every day.

 

*******

 

“Scott!”

“Yes?” Scott looked up from a book, along with the rest of the Gryffindor common room and Stiles blushed deeply before almost running towards his friend, grapping his tie and dragging him with him up to the dormitories.

As soon as the door slammed behind them Stiles locked the door, turning around to look at his friend.

“I think I’m in love with Derek.”

Silence followed until Scott lifted an eyebrow. “Is that it?”

“What?”

“Is that it? Is that what you wanted to talk about?”

“Yes…?”

“Well, duuh, of course you’re in love with Derek.”

“What? How could you know that when I didn’t realize it until five minutes ago?”

Scott looked at him like he was crazy and crossed his arms. “Are you serious?”

“I didn’t know that I was in love with him! I knew that I found him attractive and all but then he kissed me and-“

“ _What_?! When did that happen?!” 

“Uhm… Christmas eve…?”

“ _Why haven’t you told me_?!” Scott hissed, throwing his hands up in the air.

“It didn’t mean anything… I had a panic attack and apparently when I held my breath it stopped.” Stiles said with an unsure smile.

“But you want it to mean something.”

Stiles didn’t answer at first, looking down on the ground before shrugging. “I guess…”

“Oh my god, then tell him!” Scott exclaimed, throwing his hands up in frustration. “Like, seriously Stiles, I’m not even kidding. You would do the rest of us a huge favour by telling him, we’re almost drowning in the sexual tension between the two of you.”

“Scott, he doesn’t like me. He may like me as a brother or friend, but definitely not in that way.” Stiles shrugged and turned around. “I’m gonna go back to the common room. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“But-“ before Scott could continue that door closed behind Stiles and he groaned in frustration. God they were both so stupid!

 

***

 

 “Derek…?” Stiles said softly as he stepped into The Room of Requirement in the end of January, immediately spotting the large wolf in front of the fireplace. There was nothing else in the room except a warm, red carpet and a big, fluffy pillow that Derek’s head was resting on and he flickered his ear to show that he’d heard Stiles but didn’t move.

Stiles had almost forgotten that today was the anniversary of the fire and it was only because he’d overheard two Gryffindor girls talk about Derek. Apparently he hadn’t attended class after he’d met Stiles in The Great Hall and it had taken about three seconds for Stiles to figure out why.

Stiles breathed in deeply before walking over to the large figure, sitting down beside the other and placed a hand on his head, gently running his fingers through his fur. Derek moved a bit closer and placed his head on Stiles knee, looking up at him with the familiar grey-green eyes and Stiles moved around so the he could press himself against the other’s bared side, burring his face in Derek’s furred chest, slowly closing his eyes.

“I love you, you know…” Stiles mumbled, half asleep, not seeing how Derek eyes widened at first before turning soft and full of wonder.

When Stiles woke up again he was lying on a couch, curled up against a sleeping Derek, now in his human form. Stiles smiled and looked at the older boy, noticing how much younger he looked when he was relaxed and calm, how much better he looked. Derek rarely showed his soft side and when he did it was only when he was with Stiles and Stiles couldn’t help but feel so incredibly happy and a tiny bit smug. This Derek was Stiles’ and no one else’s and they both knew it.

 

***

 

Derek groaned in pain-filled pleasure and tried to squirm away from Stiles’ hands as they pressed hard on his skin and yet he couldn’t help but push up against the slick fingers.

“Jesus Christ.” He whined and Stiles chuckled from his position on Derek’s back, digging his fingers harder down on the tense muscles, moving them in small circles and Derek went completely boneless under him.

“How can you be so tense? Like seriously, it’s like you were born on a stick or something…” Stiles mumbled shaking his head at the older boy’s whining. “Oh stop being such a baby it’s just-ups, sorry.” Stiles sniggered as he moved his fingers down a bit too hard and Derek almost yelled in pain. “Well, it’s not like it’s my fault. You could’ve told me months ago.”

Derek growled at him but Stiles just rolled his eyes and smacked the back of his head. “Shut up Sourwolf. That never worked on me.” Derek huffed in reply but stopped moving.

“So, did you get Martin to look at you?” he asked after a while of silence, hiding his frown behind a smirk. Stiles made a grimace and hit his shoulder, making him chuckle.

“Shut up. It was a temporary obsession, nothing permanent.”

“A very short-lived obsession apparently.”

“Yeah, well perhaps I have a new one now…”

Derek stiffened under his hands. “Really…?”

Stiles looked down at the wolf, a small glimpse of hope blooming in his head but he quickly pushed it away. No. Derek was just worried about him, like an overprotective big brother or something.

“Yeah, I guess… kinda… I don’t know.” Stiles laughed awkwardly and the silence that followed quickly turned uncomfortable. Without thinking Stiles dug his fingers down hard, shrieking in shock as Derek yelped loudly in pain, moving away from Stiles.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t do it on purpose!” Stiles said when Derek turned his head around to glare at him. Derek huffed but relaxed again, making a deeply satisfied sound when Stiles laid down on top of him, his chest against Derek’s back and gently started to run his fingers through the older boy’s hair.

“Valentine’s Day is in a week…”

“Mhh…” Derek rumbled, eyes closed in content at the feeling of Stiles’ warm body on top of his, feeling the calm rising and sinking as Stiles inhaled and exhaled.

“…You planning on asking someone to be your valentine…?”

Derek turned his head to look at him with a weird look, one of his eyebrows raised. “Why would I do that?”

“Uh, I don’t know, it’s just… I heard two girls from my year talk about asking you and just wondered…”

“Well, no I’m not planning on it. Valentine’s Day isn’t really something that I take seriously.” Derek answered with a shrug. “But… of course, if you haven’t asked anyone either, then perhaps we could spend the day in Hogsmeade?”

Stiles’ face lit up in a large smile and he nodded eagerly. “Yeah! It’s been a while since the last time I went there.” Derek turned his head to smile at the younger boy and Stiles rose up on his knees so that he could turn around on his back.

“Hey.” Derek looked at him with soft eyes and Stiles smiled, leaning down to rest his head on his shoulder with a happy sigh. “Hey.”

 

***

 

As Stiles predicted quite a few girls _and_ a boy approached Derek, asking him to be their Valentine and in the end he was so annoyed by it that if anyone tried to get too close to him he’d send them a death glare, affectively stopping them. Stiles found it quite amusing to observe the older boy’s frustration the closer they got to the 14 th of February.

 

***

 

“So, let me get this straight; you’re going to Hogsmeade. With Derek.”

“Yes Scott. I’m going to Hogsmeade. With Derek.”

“Why?”

“Because he asked me if I wanted to…?”

“Is it a date?”

“What? No, of course not. It’s just us.”

“Right… you and Derek, who you, by the way, have had a crush on for forever-“

“Hey! I didn’t realize it until a few months ago, so that doesn’t count!”

“Everybody else knew it Stiles. We were just waiting for one or both of you to realize it too.”

“Shut up.” Stiles mumbled with a pout, crossing his arms from his position on Scott’s bed, back resting against the headboard.

“Are you gonna tell him?” Scott asked carefully, looking at Stiles who looked at him like he was the most stupid person he’d ever met.

“No, of course not, don’t be an idiot.”

“It’s just… he rejected _nine_ girls _and_ a boy just to go to Hogsmeade with you? Hogsmeade where, by the way, everybody who’s got a Valentine is going to spend their day and I get that you guys are close and all but you spend almost every day together. I haven’t seen him talk with anybody from his year and just the way he looks at you, like you’re everything that matters to him, it’s just, it’s not possible to look at someone like that without having feelings for them.” Scott said, looking at Stiles with a serious face but Stiles just gaped at him.

“I think that is the longest time I’ve ever heard you talk.”

Scott rolled his eyes. “Stop trying to change the subject Stiles.”

“Stop trying to make it seem like Derek’s got feelings for me!” Stiles exclaimed angrily. Scott looked at him in surprise and Stiles sighed, leaning his head back. “I just don’t wanna get my hopes up. If I actually started to believe that he liked me and it turned out that he didn’t, I don’t know what I’d do…”

“I’m sorry…” Scott put a hand on his knee with an apolitically look on his face. “I’ll stop.”

Stiles smiled in gratitude and sighed again. Why was Derek so hard to figure out?

 

***

 

“You ready?” Derek looked up with a small smile as Stiles climbed out of the entrance and nodded, reaching out for his hand. Stiles took it, trying to ignore the feeling that it was a pretty couple-like thing to do and reminded himself that they’d held hands hundreds of times before.

As they stepped outside Stiles shivered in the cold and wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck. The grounds were still covered in snow, everything around them a bright white colour, creating a beautiful scenario. Other students, mostly in pairs - it wasn’t for nothing that today was called the day of lovers after all - was walking the same way as they were, some looking at their entwined hands curiously, but mostly people were too occupied by staring or talking to their respective partners.

They walked in silence, though it wasn’t uncomfortable. Stiles actually liked silence sometimes, as long as it wasn’t too often and too long and it was easy for him to relax around Derek. Things had never been awkward around Derek, it had always been so natural. He didn’t even have to say anything; Derek would just know when he needed him and now that he thought about it, it surprised him that he hadn’t noticed his feelings before now.

Stiles was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice Derek’s hand that wasn’t holding Stiles’ was currently twirling his wand, making a bit of snow lift from the ground, curling together to form a perfect round ball and with a small move the snow hit Stiles just underneath his ear, making him shriek loudly and stumble back. Derek bit his lip but quickly gave up, buckling over as his laughter filled the air. Stiles glared at him and grabbed his wand, making five snowballs lift from the ground and quickly aimed them at the older boy. Derek moved to the side, sniffing in the air shortly, making sure nobody was around to see them before he jumped towards Stiles with a grin as the other boy squeaked and started running, laughing loudly as Derek chased him, easily catching up.

With a playful growl he jumped and wrapped his arms around the younger boy’s waist, pulling him down in the snow and Derek, without thinking, buried his face in the exposed neck, breathing in deeply. Stiles made a surprised sound but quickly relaxed, wrapping his arms around Derek’s shoulders, his fingers running through his hair.

“Derek?” he whispered and the only answer he received was a small shiver. “Not that I mind but why did you suddenly decide to use me as a human pillow?”

“You smell good…”

Stiles chuckled, reached down and poked Derek in the side making him squeak and pull away with a frown.

“Come on, get off of me you big dog, you’re crushing me and I’m freezing.” He complained and Derek pouted before standing up and reaching a hand down to him, pulling him up. They started walking again, both wearing a small smile, hands entwined.

 

***

 

“Soooo, how was your date with Derek?”

Stiles sighed and glared at Scott. “I already told you Scott, it wasn’t a date. And we just walked around a bit before going to The Three Broomsticks. It was… nice…”

“Well, it’s good to hear that you enjoyed the ‘Not Date’ date. Derek certainly looked happy when he got back.”

“Really?” Stiles asked hopefully and Scott gave him a weird look.

“Of course, but he always looks happy when he’s been with you.”

Stiles couldn’t stop smiling for the rest of the day, not stopping even when Isaac said that he was creeping him out. He was allowed to be happy, allowed to imagine that maybe, just maybe Derek felt the same.

 

***

 

Derek sighed and checking his watch again. He was standing outside the Room of Requirement, waiting and when he saw Stiles coming towards him he pushed himself away from the wall with a small smile.

“Hey.” Stiles greeted him with a smile. “Why did you ask me to meet you here? Your owl scared the shit out of me.”

“I wanted to show you something…” Derek said and quickly walked back and forth in front of the wall, revealing the door. Stiles looked confused but took his hand when he reached out for him, and he opened the door. Stiles made a surprised sound as they stepped inside the room.

It was much smaller than usual and a big pile of pillows was placed in front of the gigantic fireplace, illuminating the room in a soft orange light. A small plate was placed on the ground, two cups of hot chocolate and something that looked like cakes on a tray.

Stiles turned around with tears in his eyes and looked at Derek.

“You remembered…” his voice was hoarse and broke in the end, making Derek take a step forward, wrapping his arms around the younger boy’s waist, pulling him into a hug, which Stiles returned tightly.

“Of course. How could I not? She meant the world to you…” Derek whispered and rested his head on top of the others as he buried his face in his chest.

“Thank you… thank you so much…” Stiles sobbed into his shirt and Derek closed his eyes, breathing in the younger’s scent, wishing he could take away more than just physical pain.

 

***

 

The rest of the year went past quickly, and with the exams over with, Stiles and Derek enjoyed the last week before they were going home, though they weren’t concerned about missing each other. Derek was coming to visit the Stilinski’s so they’d have a lot of time together.

In the train Stiles was sitting beside Derek, head on his shoulder and a small smile on his face.

Everything was okay.

**End of Year Three**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on I plan on updating at least once a week :) I've already written most of chapter four but I've also got some stuff for my school I need to take care of :(


	4. Year Four - No Secrets Left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four, as promised! :) Hope you like it

Stiles groaned as he woke up to the sound of constant knocking and he buried his face in Derek’s chest, trying to block out the sound. When the knocking didn’t stop he pulled away to glare at Derek.

“How are you still asleep?” he grumbled, making sure to hit the older boy in the stomach with his elbow as he got out of bed. “Aren’t you supposed to be the one with super hearing…?” he walked over to the window and opened it to allow a large, golden owl to enter. It let two letters fall down on his desk and quickly flew out the same way it came from. “Derek, our Hogwarts letters have arrived.” He said sleepily as he flopped down on the bed again, lifting the older boy’s arm to snuggle closer, smiling when Derek tightened his grip around him, sniffing his hair.

“Mhh…”

“You know what, I should start calling you Sleepywolf instead of Sourwolf. You’re a pain in the ass to get out of bed in the morning.” Stiles mumbled and Derek growled playfully into his hair.

“Like you’re any better…”

“Anyway, should we go to the Leaky Cauldron today? I need to buy new quills and ink, plus there’s properly some new books for the school.”

“Mh mh…”

“I’m gonna take that as a yes.”

Derek groaned and sat up, stepping out of the bed and walked over to grab his letter and frowned at it.

“What’s wrong?” Stiles said as he took his own, looking at Derek curiously then made a happy sound when Derek held up a Prefect badge. “Congratulations!” He smiled widely and Derek shook his head with a small smile.

“Thanks, I guess…”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Can’t you at least pretend to be happy?”

“I am, it’s just… I’ll have OWL’s, Quidditch and now this… How am I gonna find time for you?”

“Oh… I’m sure you’ll figure something out…”

Derek looked at him and after a few moments nodded. “Yeah, of course…”

 

***

 

”So, who’s your sister?” Stiles asked, eyes scanning the group of first years as they gathered in front of the teacher’s table. Derek sniffed the air once and looked at a girl that was standing in the middle of the group, almost impossible to see because of her height and pointed at her.

“That’s her.” He said just as her name was called out and she walked up the stairs, sitting down on the small chair. Professor Morrell lowered the hat and it only took a few seconds for it to decide-

“Gryffindor!”

Stiles looked at Derek with a small smile when he saw the proud look on his face as Cora walked down to join her new family. As she walked past him he reached out to gently touch her arm and a soft smile spread on her face.

 

***

 

Stiles stepped into the dormitory two weeks later and fell down on the bed with a groan without bothering with the light. Derek was training with the Quidditch team leaving Stiles alone and incredibly bored-

“God, you guys are pathetic.” A voice said behind him and he jumped up with a shriek. A pair of glowing, golden eyes met his and he relaxed a bit.

“Uhm… you must be Cora?” he said and turned the light on so that he could see the young girl. She looked a lot like her brother, same nose, same stubborn eyes and beautiful dark hair.

“Stiles.” She greeted with a nod and he smiled a bit awkwardly.

“Uhm hi, not that I mind having my best friends sister in my room but what are you doing here?”

“I just came to say thank you.”

“Thank you for what?”

“For fixing my brother when he needed it the most and I wasn’t there for him. And I also came to tell you that if you ever even think about hurting him I’ll pull you tongue out of your head.”

“Uh…” Stiles blinked at her but she just rolled her eyes and walked over to the door.

“Nice meeting you Mr Stilinski.” With that, she left.

“What the fuck?”

 

***

 

“Why does it smell like Cora in here?” Derek asked as soon as he stepped into the room, making Stiles look up.

“Uh hey… because she was here, thanking me for being your friend and threating me that if I ever hurt you she’d rip my tongue out?”

Derek rolled his eyes and sat down beside the younger boy. “Sorry, she can be a bit weird sometimes.”

Stiles looked at him, both eyebrows raised. “I wonder where she got it from.” Derek snorted and hit him lightly on the head and pulled him into a hug. Stiles tried to push him away and out of the bed but didn’t get very far before he gave up with a whine.

“Go take a shower you smelly dog. You’re sweaty and you stink.”

Derek sighed but stood up with a pout. “I’ll see you at dinner.”

 

***

 

Stiles sighed and grabbed his bag, walking out of the classroom. He’d just survived an entire class with Harris breathing down his neck like a dragon hungry for meat and now it was finally weekend, and all he wanted was to go to the common room and fall asleep. He smiled a bit when he spotted Scott and Isaac at the end of the hallway but before he could call for them, someone bumped into him.

“Hey!” he exclaimed and mentally groaned when he saw Jackson walking past him.

“Watch it Stilinski.” Jackson snarled, making Stiles huff and roll his eyes.

“Make me.”

“What did you say?” Jackson whirled around and Stiles glared at him. “You little-“

“You know what Jackson, you’re such a stuck up, spoiled brat that thinks he can do whatever he wants.” Stiles said, having had enough of today. “But guess what, nobody thinks it’s cool Jackson so get over yourself.” He turned around and started walking away.

“Hey Stilinski, how does it feel to be Hale’s little fuck-buddy?”

He stopped, eyes wide in shock before he turned around to face the other boy, who was smirking.

“Everybody in this school knows you’re his little bitch. I bet you like it, don’t you Stilinski? I bet you like being held down and fucked like the little slut you are-“

Stiles quickly pulled out his wand, Jackson not far behind but before any of them could think of a curse they were interrupted.

“Accio!” both their wand flew out of their hands and they looked to the side to see Derek and the girl that was Prefect with him with their wands out and Stiles’ and Jackson’s in their other hand.

“What do you two think you’re doing? Fighting and using magic in the corridors is not allowed.” The girl snapped. “You lose ten points from Slytherin and Hufflepuff.”

Stiles wasn’t really listening, just trying not to look at Derek, ignoring the fact that he knew his gaze was fixed intensely on him, trying to read his expression. He knew Derek had heard what Jackson had said and he probably knew why Stiles had reacted the way he did.

“Now go.” The girl said sternly and the people that had gathered around them started to walk away and with a huff Jackson turned around. Stiles met Scott’s worried eyes and shrugged with a grimace. Then Scott looked behind him and gave a small smile and turned around and Stiles sighed before turning around to face Derek who was looking at him and handed him his wand. He took it without a word and when Derek motioned for him to follow him he sighed again but followed the older boy.

When they stepped into the Gryffindor common room Derek turned around to look at him, face emotionless.

“Stop looking at me like that.” Stiles said sharply, making Derek raise an eyebrow and Stiles groaned, falling down on one of the couches. “Sorry…”

“I wanted to rip his throat out for calling you those things.”

Stiles looked at Derek in surprise and shook his head with a small smile. “I’m not angry because of what he said about me Derek. It’s what he said about _you.”_ He reached out for the older boy who let him pull him down beside him, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist. “I don’t want people to think those things of you. It’s just- I don’t want it to seem like you’re that-“

“Stiles, I don’t care what other people think of us. All I care about is what you think. Nothing else matters.”

Butterflies filled his stomach when he looked the older boy in the eyes. Then, Derek’s eyes flickered down to his mouth and Stiles licked his lips without thinking. It was like they were two magnets, drawing closer and closer to each other-

Yelling and cheering made them both look up to see a group of second years standing in a circle, throwing something back and forth between them. Derek sighed and stood up, giving Stiles a soft smile before walking over to the second years, quickly stopping whatever it was they were doing and suddenly Stiles remembered the conversation they’d had before school start.

_“- I’ll have OWL’s, Quidditch and now this… How am I gonna find time for you?”  
“Oh… I’m sure you’ll figure something out…”_

He knew it was selfish but now he whished he hadn’t said anything.

 

***

 

“Hey Derek…?”

“Mhh?” Derek looked up and raised an eyebrow at him. They were sitting in the Gryffindor common room in the middle of November, both of them doing their homework for the next week so that they’d have the entire weekend for themselves, without having to think of it.

“What’s your house like…?”

Derek blinked in surprise but gave him a soft smile. “Well, I suppose it’s quite big. After… after the fire, my sister and I, we rebuilt it, using some of the insurance money that our parents left us. It was… quite a lot of money considering that it was from my entire family…” he looked down and rolled one of the book’s pages between his fingers. “It’s almost identical to the original and it’s just me, my sister and Jenny, the woman who adopted us and her daughter Sally so sometimes it feels a bit empty, even though I’m almost never there. Oh and of course our house-elf Clary. I think you’d like her…”

“Can I… you know… if you wouldn't mind, could I come and visit you? I really wanna see what your home is like.”

“My home is at Hogwarts, but of course. It never really crossed my mind that you’d never been there.” Derek said, tilting his head a bit to the side. “We could spend the first few days of Christmas at my house and then spend Christmas Eve with your dad?”

Stiles nodded eagerly and leaned to the side so that his head was resting on Derek’s shoulder, breathing in deeply. “Thanks Derek…”

“For what?” the older boy asked, tilting his head to the side and Stiles smiled at the dog-like behaviour.

“Nothing really… just, you know, everything…”

“Everything?” Derek raised an eyebrow with a confused smile but Stiles just shrugged.

“Never mind, it’s nothing.”

 

***

 

The rest of November and most of December quickly past and Stiles was looking forward to the Christmas holiday. He was really excided to see Derek’s house and meet the woman who’d taken him and his sister in.

 

***

 

Stiles gaped as he stepped inside; the house was even more impressive inside than outside. It was beautiful with large windows and open rooms with modern furniture.

“Seen from the outside it’s an exact copy of the old house but Jenny and I thought it would be better if we made it a bit more modern… Besides, almost all of the furniture from before the fire was destroyed…” Derek said and Stiles looked at him with a smile.

“It’s beautiful.”

 

***

 

“So Stiles… Derek’s told me so much about you. Or, not that much really, but since it’s him I would consider it a lot.” Jenny said, given the wolf a smile when she handed Stiles the potatoes and Stiles chuckled.

“I can imagine that.” He said and smirked at the older boy when he got a glare in response. “Thank you Clary.” He said and smiled down at the house-elf when she handed him a new portion of meat and she bowed deeply with a smile.

Jenny was a small woman, a bit on the chubby side with shoulder long, brown hair and kind eyes. Her daughter Sally was one year younger than Cora and looked nothing like her mother, except for her eyes. She was pretty skinny and tall with red-brown hair. She hadn’t shown any signs of magic but her dad had been a wizard, which was the reason why Derek’s mom had known Jenny. He died when Sally was very young and Talia had helped Jenny get over her loss. Clary had belonged to Sally’s grandparents and she’d inherited her when they died.

“What does your parents do?” Jenny asked with a smile. Derek stiffened and Stiles looked down at his plate.

“My mom died two years ago when I was in second year…” he said quietly and Jenny bit her lip.

“I’m sorry Stiles, I shouldn’t have-“

“No it’s okay, I’m fine…” he said with a tight smile. He knew that they didn’t believe him and was grateful that they didn’t point out his obvious lie. They awkwardly continued eating and Stiles sighed mentally. Almost like he could sense his frustration Derek asked Sally about her school, breaking the silence and Stiles breathed out in relief, grabbing the older boy’s hand under that table.

 

***

 

“It was lovely to meet you Stiles. You’re always welcome here.” Jenny said with a bright smile and gave him a hug. When she pulled away she looked at him with sad eyes. “It’ll get better sweetie. Don’t worry.”

Stiles nodded and swallowed hard, forcing a smile on his face. “Yeah, I know…”

 

***

 

They made it through Christmas Eve with Stiles’ dad without anything happening and it was only when they were in bed that Stiles let the tears free, curling up against Derek, who wrapped their duvet and himself around the younger boy, holding and comforting him through the night.

 

***

 

“Does anybody have plans for the summer holiday?” Scott asked, looking up from his potions book and Stiles snorted.

“Scott, we’re in January. We just finished Christmas break and you’re already talking about summer?”

Scott rolled his eyes. “I’m just curious dude.”

“Well yeah I have. My aunt Kate is visiting us so I’m looking forward to seeing her again.” Allison said with a smile and Derek, who hadn’t really been listening looked up with a growl. They all looked at him, surprised by the hatred in his eyes as he quickly stood up, storming out of the common room.

Why hadn’t he realized it until now? Allison’s last name was fucking Argent; it couldn’t have been more obvious.

 

***

 

“Derek…?” Stiles said carefully as he stepped inside the dark dormitory, looking for the older boy. He barely stopped a gasp from leaving him when red, glowing eyes looked up at him, a warning growl reaching him.

“Get out.”

“What?” Stiles asked in confusion.

“Leave me alone.”

“Derek, what’s wron-“

“I said _leave!_ ” the roar filled the small room making Stiles take a step back in shock and something close to fear. Then his face turned determined.

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong. Let me help you Derek, don’t shut me out like you did in the beginning-“

“You should never have approached me! You should’ve stayed away from me, letting me handle my own problems instead of pushing your way in.” Derek snarled and Stiles’ eyes had now gotten so used to the darkness that he could see shining white fangs. “I never wanted your help! I never wanted you!”

“What…?” Stiles whispered, hurt written all over his face.

“You heard me.” Derek said, though his voice broke in the end.

“Fine.” Stiles said angrily, turning around, quickly whipping away the tears and slammed the door after him.

Derek let out a small whimper and curled into a ball on his bed, closing his eyes to avoid letting the tears free.

 

***

 

It’d been three days since Derek and Stiles’ fight and they were both so obviously miserable that the entire school knew they’d had a fight. Stiles refused to talk about, shutting everybody out and Derek was even more moody than usually.

“Stiles…?” Scott said carefully as he approached the other boy slowly but Stiles didn’t react. With a sigh Scott dropped down in one of the large chairs beside Stiles who kept ignoring him. “Please, you have to talk to someone. I don’t care who, just-“

“No. I don’t need to talk to anyone.”

“Stiles, whatever he said weren’t true!” Scott exclaimed and Stiles looked at him in surprise. “Whatever it was is making you both miserable and as your friend it’s my duty to fix that!”

“There is nothing to fix Scott.” Stiles said looking back down at his book. “He doesn’t want me. Doesn’t _need_ me.”

Scott looked at him in shock. “You don’t actually believe that, do you?” Stiles opened his mouth but Scott didn’t let him speak. “No, let me finish. Stiles, I’ve never seen someone who is so obviously in love with somebody as him. You might not think that he’s got feelings for you so lets pretend it’s just platonically. He cares so much about you, it’s almost embarrassing to watch.” Scott sighed. “I don’t know what happened between you guys but you seriously need to pull yourselves together and just apologies.”

“I didn’t do anything! I don’t even know why he’s mad at me!”

Scott shook his head. “Stiles, he’s not staying away because he’s mad at you. He’s staying away cause he thinks _you_ are mad at _him_.”

“Good! Cause I am!” Stiles placed the book hard on the table, not caring about the fact that he knew he was being childish.

“No you’re not…” Scott said softly and stood up and said, “I’ll see you tomorrow…” and walked out of the entrance.

Stiles groaned in frustration, putting his face in his hands.

Then, he stood up and grabbed his bag, stuffing all his things back into it and walked out of the entrance.

 

***

 

Derek was sitting in a corner in the Gryffindor common room and looked up when the familiar scent reached him just in time to see Stiles in front of him before he grabbed him by his tie, pulling him with him. Derek was so surprised that he didn’t really react until the door to the dormitory was slammed behind him. Derek scowled at the younger boy.

“Stiles what are you-“

“How dare you just tell me you don’t care about me anymore without giving me a proper explanation? I don’t ask much of you Derek Hale but this, this you owe me after three years.”

Derek’s face had slowly turned darker and darker, glaring at Stiles. “I don’t owe you anything Stiles.”

“Like hell you don’t.” Stiles spat out angrily, curling his hands into fists. “You could at least have told me why.” Then it was like all the anger left him and he looked at him with hurt filling his eyes. “Why Derek…?”

“Stiles…”

“No. Don’t ‘Stiles’ me. Just tell me why.”

“Stiles I-“ Derek stopped and sighed. “I- I lost my entire family to a woman who we welcomed with open arms. She took everything away from me and- I tracked her down. I found out she was a hunter, a hunter from one of the most known hunter families in the world. I didn’t have any prof that it had been her and besides, who’d believe an eleven-year-old boy who’d just lost his entire family, who’d properly be ready to accuse anyone? and…Her name was Kate Argent.”

“What?” Stiles looked at Derek in disbelief. “What do you mean? Argent, as in Allison’s family-“

“Yes. I know that Allison is nothing like that but if Kate decided to use her, use her to get to me again she might figure out my weaknesses.”

“So this is about power?” Stiles said, raising an eyebrow.

“No Stiles. _You’re_ my weakness goddammit.” Derek sighed and gently placed a hand on Stiles cheek. The younger leaned into it and looked at him in surprise. “You’re the one person I couldn’t handle losing. What I said was true; I wish you’d stayed out of this.

“Well, I’m glad I didn’t.” Stiles said softly. “I don’t know what I would have done if it wasn’t for you.” He wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and put his head on his shoulder, breathing in deeply. When hands was placed on his waist he looked up with a smile to see Derek looking at him intensely, almost like he was searching his face for something. Stiles breath caught in his throat when Derek’s eyes flickered to his lips but just as Stiles gathered the courage to lean in the door opened and two of Derek’s classmates stepped in, laughing. They stopped when they saw them and looked at them awkwardly.

“Sorry we didn’t know-“

“It’s fine.” Stiles said with a smile, pulling away, not noticing the way Derek’s fingers clenched his hips just a tiny bit more before releasing him. “I was just about to leave.” He turned around to give him a soft smile. “I’ll see you at dinner.”

Derek nodded and reached up to gently caress the others cheek before he turned around and walked out of the door. The two boys looked at him awkwardly and he turned around to fall down on his bed with a sigh.

 

***

 

Stiles sighed as he fell down on his bed, bored out of his mind. Derek was busy studying, now that they were in the end of February the OWL’s were taking up a lot of the time he’d usually spend with Stiles. It was childish but he couldn’t stop being a bit annoyed about the fact that the older boy didn’t have as much time for him as he used to. The anniversary of the fire had passed by and Stiles had spent the day with Derek in the Gryffindor common room, just enjoying each other’s company.

Suddenly Scott barged in, making Stiles yelp in shock and glare at his friend, trying to get his heart under control.

“Scott what the hell-“

“Come on, hurry up or the others will leave without us.”

“What are you talking about? Scott I don’t-“

“Come on, we’re going to Hogsmeade to get you out of your little bubble of brooding.”

“I’m not brooding-”

“Yes you are, now get your coat.” Scott said impatiently and Stiles groaned. The offer did sound tempting and he had kind of neglected Scott and the others.

“Ugh, fine.” Scott’s face lit up with a large smile as Stiles grabbed his jacket, following him out of the door.

 

***

 

The next few months passed without anything bad happing which Stiles was extremely happy about. He’d started to spend a bit more time with Scott, Allison and Isaac to occupy himself and he found out that he’d pretty much isolated himself with Derek but they understood, saying that it didn’t matter as long as he was happy.

And he was actually really happy. When he had the chance he would spend his time with Derek, even if they were just sitting in one of the House’s common rooms, making their homework.

In the beginning of May Lydia from the Slytherin House announced that she was going to throw a party to celebrate the end of the year, even if they hadn’t even started on their exams yet. And of course it was the big subject for more than a week, but she made it clear that it was only students from her year that was invited.

 

***

 

“Here’s your invite. The address is on it and my mom will open the flue network at 8. Wear something nice.” Lydia said but it didn’t look like Stiles listened to her; he was too busy staring at her, mouth open, not believing that he was actually invited. She lifted one perfect eyebrow and turned her attention to Derek, giving him the most judging Elevator-look he’d ever received making him frown. Then, she reached down in her bag and pulled out another invitation, handing it to Derek with a smile. “You’re invited too.”

“I thought it was only the students from your year.” He said dryly.

“Well, I’m willing to do an exception for a handsome face.” She said with a smirk, turning around on her heels.

“Did we just get invited to a party?”

“I believe so.”

“Fuck.”

“Yep”

 

***

 

When Stiles stepped out of the Martin’s fireplace he looked around and immediately considered going back but before he had the chance green fire lit up around him and he quickly stepped out, smiling awkwardly at the two girls that stepped out too, glaring at him. Stiles sighed and shook his head as they turned around and looked around for his friends. He was a bit late, he’d completely forgotten about the essay Harris had given them and had told the others to just go. Derek had refused at first but Stiles had insisted. It wasn’t like he didn’t know how to use the flue network.

When he didn’t spot any of them he followed the stream of people walking towards the garden and as he walked through the door he looked up at the moon, his face turning worried. Tomorrow was the day of the full moon and he didn’t know how Derek would react to so many people around him. They may not be old enough to drink but that didn’t mean that they couldn’t behave like idiots and on the days before the full moon Derek was always on the edge.

“Stiles!” he turned around to see Scott and Allison walking towards him and he smiled.

“Hey guys…”

“Where’s your shadow?” Scott asked with a smirk and Stiles rolled his eyes at him.

“I don’t know, I was actually gonna ask you.”

Scott shrugged. “Haven’t seen him yet but I’m sure he’ll show up.”

“He better or I’ll cut his balls of.” Stiles scowled.

“I’m sure he’ll find you soon. He always does.” Allison said with a soft smile and Stiles sighed.

“I guess…” he said, looking around, slightly distracted. Allison smiled and pulled Scott with her towards the dance floor, ignoring his terrified look. “Come on, let’s dance.”

Stiles sighed again as they left him, looking around for a place for him to sit. He smiled when he spotted a corner between two bushes, with a wall behind so that he could lean against it. He didn’t even get the chance to get comfortable before he heard a familiar voice.

“Stiles…”

Stiles looked up with a smile and stood up as Derek approached him but as he came closer Stiles’ smile slowly faded. “Derek…?”

Derek’s eyes were constantly changing between his normal colour and blood red as he stared down at him. Stiles took a step back, his back hitting the wall and Derek pressed his body close, leaning down to breathe in deeply, a growl tearing its way up his throat. Stiles’ eyes grew as he briefly spotted fangs and for the first time in almost three years he was scared of Derek.

But then, all of his worries were thrown out of the window as soft lips met his, a surprised sound leaving him before he realized what was happening and closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck, pulling him closer. Suddenly the older boy froze and Stiles pulled away in confusion to see Derek’s red eyes staring at him. Then he blinked and they were back to their usual green-gray and without a word the alpha turned around and ran inside, headed towards the fireplace. Without hesitation Stiles ran after him, reaching the door just as the older boy grabbed a handful of Floo powder, throwing it down and yelled:

“Gryffindor common room, Hogwarts!” in a flash of green he was gone but Stiles quickly grabbed some powder too, repeating the older boy.

When he stepped out of the fireplace two third years looked up and one of them sighed, pointing at the entrance. “He ran that way.”

“Thanks.” Stiles said and hurried outside. He turned around to look at a nearby painting with two men sitting around a table, playing cards. “Excuse me, can you tell me where the boy who just ran out of here went?”

“He went for the entrance.” The man on the left said with a sigh, not even looking up from his cards and Stiles turned around, running as fast as he could.

When he was outside he looked around, searching for the older boy and he spotted a figure far away, almost at the dark forest. He could barely see it, but he crossed his fingers and hoped it was him, before following.

A tiny prickle of fear hit him when he saw Derek stop before ripping his clothes apart as he changed, running into the Forbidden Forest now on four legs instead of two.

“Derek?!” Stiles yelled when he reached the outskirts of the dark forest, voice slightly panicked as he looked around the trees, pulling out his wand and with a whisper, “Lumos” made it illuminate his surroundings. He shivered at the feeling of somebody watching him and carefully started to walk, keeping a sharp eye.

A twig snapped behind him and whirled around, wand outstretched in front of him. He couldn’t see anything so he lowered his wand a bit, but suddenly he spotted them; a pair of glowing eyes right outside his light’s reach and he took a small step forward.

“Derek…?”

A growl sounded from the shadows and Stiles breath sped up. “Okay… you’re definitely not Derek…”

He stumbled backwards as the eyes moved, coming closer to him and he gasped as it crawled into the light; it was scaly, reptile-like, about the same size as a human and with a long tail. With a hiss it jumped forward.

Before the reptile even had a chance of getting close to Stiles it was hit by something furry, an earth-shaking roar filling the air. Stiles stumbled back until he hit a tree, watching as the wolf attacked the other creature, knocking it down on the ground, latching onto its throat. The lizard-thing tried to get free but the wolf’s grip was too strong.

A well-aimed kick in the stomach made the wolf fly through the air, landing hard on the ground on its side, a small whine leaving its mouth. It quickly got up, hunching down and barred its fangs, eyes never leaving the creature. Then, suddenly the lizard apparently decided that Stiles wasn’t worth it and took off into the woods.

Stiles slipped down the tree with a relieved sigh, heart beating frantically in his chest but a low growl made him look up at the black wolf that was coming closer and closer. It was only one or two feet away and Stiles closed his eyes hard and whispered, “Please Derek…” as he held out his hand just like he’d done the first time he had seen Derek in that form.

“Stiles…?” the hoarse whisper made his eyes snap open and look up at Derek, now in his human form. He was sitting in front of him, naked and on his knees, tipping a bit to the side but before he could hit the ground Stiles catched him, tugging him close with a relieved sound and all the tension seeped out of Stiles as he held the older boy.

“Derek, Derek Derek Derek.” Stiles grabbed his face to check if he was okay, checking him for injuries but when his eyes met Derek’s he stopped, and as he looked at the wolf something shifted inside of him. Derek looked at him like he was everything, like there was nothing he wouldn’t do for him and for the first time since Derek met Stiles, the wolf listened to the chanter inside his head; just one simple word that had been there for what felt like forever.

Mate. Mate. _Mate. **Mate!**_

With a small desperate sound he leaned forward and kissed the younger boy, distantly listening to his wolf’s satisfied hum as he felt Stiles respond like he’d been craving it for so long, like it was the only thing keeping him alive. Long fingers tangled themselves into his hair and Stiles moved a bit so that he was sitting directly in front of him, tilting his head slightly.

When they pulled away they looked at each other and a smile spread across Stiles’ face, Derek soon following. He leaned forward again, bringing their lips together again, closing his eyes.

 

***

 

“There was Wolfsbane in the drinks. Almost everybody started to hallucinate. I’m just glad that you didn’t drink more than you did.” Stiles flopped down on the couch beside Derek, leaning closer to rest his head on the older boys shoulder with a small smile.

“Well, at least we know what happened.”

“Yeah…” Stiles turned his head around to look at the other. “You’re coming to my birthday, right?”

“Of course.” Derek smiled, kissing the younger boy gently. “Wouldn’t dream of missing it…”

“Good.” Stiles said with a satisfied look, turning his head around again.

 

***

 

“Hey Stiles!” Stiles turned around and smiled when he saw Scott running towards him. “Just wanted to say goodbye.” He said with a bright smile and hugged Stiles tightly.

“Don’t worry, I’ll see you in the holiday. Say goodbye to Allison and Isaac for me.”

“I will.” Scott nodded with a smile and turned around again, running towards his mother.

Stiles smiled when arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to a firm chest and lips kissed his neck.

“Hey…”

“Hey…”

“I’ll miss you.” Derek mumbled and Stiles turned around, wrapping his arms around his neck.

“You’ll see me soon…” he smiled and leaned up to kiss the older boy, copying Derek as he opened his mouth. Derek hummed and let his hands wander down to rest of Stiles’ ass, smirking when Stiles pulled away with a huff.

“Pervert.”

“You love it.”

And he couldn’t really deny that.

**End of Year Four**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it - I'm not very happy about the end, it's really rushed so I'm considering rewriting it once I get the time for it. Hopefully I'll be able to post the next chapter on monday.


	5. Year Five - Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles enjoy themselves. Stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :) I know it's not Monday yet, but I'm not gonna be home the entire next week, and I wanted to post this chapter since it's already done.  
> I'm not very fond of the beginning but oh well :(

The holiday had been great for both Stiles and Derek. They’d spend their time going to the beach, making out, shopping, making out, watching movies, making out in the back of the cinema, just making out and generally being disgustingly clingy and cute. Scott had tried to spend some time with them but quickly gave up saying that he’d drown in the sexual tension but Stiles didn’t really care; it wasn’t like Scott was any better when it came to Allison. They’d celebrated Stiles’ birthday with Scott, Mrs McCall, Allison and Isaac and suddenly it was almost time for them to go back to Hogwarts.

 

***

 

Stiles looked down at the envelopes, brows furrowing. There were no names on any of them, and he grabbed them all, walking over to his bed. He took the one in the bottom and turned it around in his hand before opening it.

 

**Dear Stiles.**

**I don’t know how to make you feel better but I know that the worst thing I can do is pity you and say how sorry I am, so I won’t.**

**I only wanted to let you know how much I care for you and that I’ll always be there for you.**

**Derek**

 

Stiles grabbed the next letter and ripped it open.

 

**Dear Stiles.**

**I miss you. I know it’s silly since we saw each other only a few days ago but it feels like an eternity-**

**Dear Stiles.**

**Tonight is the full moon.**

**I’m scared. I’m scared that I won’t be able to control myself-**

**Dear Stiles.**

**This holiday is too long. I want to see you again-**

**Dear Stiles-**

**Dear Stiles-**

**Dear Stiles Dear Stiles Dear Stile-**

 

“Stiles?” Stiles looked up in shock to see Derek in front of him with a worried look and it wasn’t until then that he realized that he was crying, tears streaming down his cheeks. He reached up to dry his eyes, letting out a small, pathetic laugh.

“I’m okay… I was- I was just looking through some- some stuff…”

Derek looked down at the bed and his eyes widened. “Aren’t those my-“

“Yeah…” Stiles said quietly, moving a bit awkwardly at Derek’s intense gaze.

“I didn’t know what to do with my self and I wanted to help you. I never really expected you to actually read them or else I would have done a better job.” Derek mumbled and leaned forward, pressing their head together gently.

“If I’d read them I would probably have known that you were in love with me…” Stiles said jokingly but Derek just looked at him seriously.

“I fell in love with you the moment you decided to follow me, I just didn’t realize it back then even with my wolf screaming in my head that you were the one it had chosen.”

“What?” Stiles said quietly, looking at Derek in surprise.

“I think my wolf acknowledged you as my mate the first time I saw you. I just didn’t believe it until now…”

“Was that why you were looking so intensely at me at my sorting?”

“Probably…” Derek shrugged and rubbed their noses together lovingly. “Why are you sad though? I don’t really remember what I wrote but I don’t think they were-“

“No! No not at all, they were perfect. Are perfect. It’s just… I wish I hadn’t waited opening them until now…”

“Stiles, it’s fine.” He said, caressing the other’s cheek, making him lean into the touch.

“But-“

“It’s been two years. Stiles you’d just lost one of the most important people in your life, of course you couldn’t handle it. I don’t even know why I did it. I suppose I just wanted you to know I was there for you…”

“I’ve always known.” Stiles said and kissed the older boy gently, cradling his face between his hands. Derek’s hands sneaked around his waist as he kissed back, humming slightly when Stiles opened his mouth letting his tongue in.

Stiles groaned when Derek pulled him closer to the edge of the bed and he placed his legs on each side of Derek, giggling when the older boy slipped his hands under his shirt, tickling him. He pulled away to look into Derek’s smiling face that soon turned serious as he looked down at Stiles lips, eagerly leaning forward to press their lips together again. Stiles slipped his hands into the Alpha’s hair, tugging in it playfully making Derek growl low in his throat. Stiles smiled into the kiss and pressed his body closer and Derek stood up, pushing Stiles back on the bed without breaking the kiss. Stiles sighed happily, pulling Derek further up and they finally pulled away, gasping for breath.

Derek nuzzled the younger boy’s neck with his nose, kissing the soft skin gently and Stiles barred his throat submissively, making Derek growl, pleased. He gently bit down with blunt human teeth making Stiles groan and wrap his arms around his neck tightly.

Derek could feel his wolf clawing and growling, begging to be set free but Derek pushed it down. “Stiles…”

“Hmm..?”

“If you wanna stop you have to tell me now… I don’t think I’ll be able to stop halfway…”

Stiles snorted. “Why on earth would I wanna stop?”

Derek grabbed his hips and pushed his own down, making Stiles inhale sharply and pull Derek’s head down to kiss him hard. Derek reached down for Stiles’ pants, slowly unbuckling his belt and pushed them down a bit so that they were around his hips. Stiles’ nervous intake of breath didn’t go unnoticed and he looked up at him with a worried look.

“Are you sure you wanna do this? We can wait if you’re not ready.” He said gently but Stiles shook his head.

“No, I really want to do this. I’ve wanted it for a while…” he said determined.

Derek smiled and leaned down to kiss his jaw, working his way up until he reached his ear, gently taking the earlobe in-between his teeth, pulling slightly. “Good.” He whispered and Stiles shivered at the way his voice lowered, reaching up to wrap his arms around his neck. “You have no idea what you do to me, do you.” Derek mumbled and looked up at Stiles, eyes glowing red. Stiles smiled and leaned up.

“Trust me, I know…” he said before kissing the older boy. Derek pulled away to look him in the eyes, a soft smile spreading on his face.

“I love you…

“I love you too…”

 

***

 

“Earlier you said I was your mate. What does that mean exactly?” Stiles mumbled, lying on Derek’s chest.

“Well, there is a myth saying that the first werewolf, Lycaon served his own son’s dead body to Zeus, wanting to know if he was really a god and Zeus punished him by transforming him into a wolf and killing the rest of his family. He brought the son that Lycaon had killed back to life and he became the first hunter. After Zeus’ punishment, Lycaon sought out the druids for help and they taught him how to change back, though it wasn't permanently.” Derek said slowly, running his fingers through Stiles’ hair. “Of course there is a lot of other versions but this was the one I grew up with…”

“What does that have to do with me being your mate?”

“Well, another legend says that in the beginning all humans were born with two heads, four arms and four legs. But Zeus feared their power and decided to split them apart, meaning that somewhere in the world there is one person that is your soul mate, one person that you need for your life to feel complete.” Derek pressed a small kiss to the top of Stiles’ head who hummed contently. “For us werewolves, especially the ones that are born as one, it is something that is… easier for us to sense. Our wolf normally knows it from the beginning, like mine did, I was just too stubborn and stupid to realize what it was.”

“Mhh…” Stiles turned around to look the older boy in the eyes with a smirk. “Well, I think you’ve proven to me just how much I mean to you…”

Suddenly there was a knock on his window and they both looked up to see an owl with a golden envelope in its claws and they looked at in confusion. Their Hogwarts letters had arrived yesterday so why was there a Hogwarts owl?

“Oh…” Stiles said softly. “It’s your OWL results…”

Derek stiffened behind him, making the younger look up at him with a smile.

“Come on, let it in.” Stiles said, trying to stand up but Derek grip around his waist tightened, making him unable to get up. “Derek-what are you-uhf…” the older buried his head in Stiles’ chest making him chuckle. “C’mon big bad wolf, you’re not scared are you?” Derek mumbled something that Stiles couldn’t hear. “What?”

“What if I failed?” Derek asked softly, looking up at the younger boy and Stiles smiled, leaning forward to kiss him.

“You didn’t, I know it… so c’mon, don’t keep the owl waiting.” They both looked at the owl before Derek took a deep breath and stood up. The bird flew in as soon as he opened the window and put out it’s foot, looking at him expectantly. He took it with shaking hands and freed the owl from its burden, watching as it flew out of the window again.

Stiles sighed when he just looked at the letter in his hand. “You want me to open it?” the werewolf looked up at him and gave him a small nod, handing him the letter and Stiles ripped it open. Slowly, a large smile spread on his face.

“You got Outstanding in charms!” Stiles exclaimed in joy and Derek’s face lit up.

“Really?” he asked, grabbing the paper, quickly scanning it.

 

ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS

Pass Grades:                 Outstanding (O)                                    Fail Grades:        Poor (P)

                                    Exceeds Expectations (E)                                                 Dreadful (D)

                                    Acceptable (A)                                                                 Troll (T)

 

DEREK JAMES HALE HAS ACHIEVED:

 

Astronomy:                                             A

Care of Magical Creatures:                      E

Charms:                                                  O

Defence Against the Dark Arts:               E

Divination:                                              P

Herbology:                                              A

History of Magic:                                    A

Potions:                                                  E

Transfiguration:                                     A

 

Derek looked up when he felt a hand on his arm and into Stiles’ smiling face.

“Congratulation.” The younger said and Derek leaned forward to kiss him gently, smiling too.

“Thanks.”

 

***

 

When they stepped into the train that was going to bring them back to Hogwarts, Stiles kissed Derek goodbye before he left him to join the other prefects. Stiles used the entire train ride fooling around with Scott, Allison and Isaac, eating too much candy. He settled down a bit when Derek joined them, placing himself on the other boy’s lap with the excuse that ‘there weren’t enough space’ to the amusement of the others.

 

***

 

The sorting and feast was quickly over and Stiles was sitting at the Gryffindor table, leaning against Derek with his eyes closed as they waited for the hall to be cleared. No reason to hurry; they might as well sit and relax a bit since they’d probably end up being stuck in the massive group of people.

Derek gently shook Stiles awake when most students were gone and the younger groaned but stood up. They walked towards the entrance but suddenly Derek froze and looked around in the Great Hall, eyes landing on a pair of twins, sitting beside each other. Derek recognized them from Scott’s class and he’d never really paid much attention to them, but now, their scent made him bare his teeth in a low growl.

“Derek…?” Stiles looked at him in confusion but Derek hardly noticed him as the twins looked up quickly, looking directly at him with wide eyes. His eyes shortly turned red and they both moved uncomfortable, their eyes flashing golden making him relax a bit. They were clearly newly changed, judging by the way they flinched whenever somebody too close to them yelled or moved too quickly and he felt a bit sorry for them, wondering what had happened to them.

With a sigh he looked at Stiles. “Sorry, I just got distracted.”

“It’s okay.” Stiles’ voice was filled with confusion but he didn’t ask further which Derek was grateful for and with one last look at the twins he walked out of the Great Hall.

 

***

 

When Derek stepped into the Great Hall the next morning his eyes landed on Stiles but his smile quickly disappeared, a warning growl replacing it as he saw who was talking to him. The twins quickly looked up and took a step back, barring their throats just a tiny bit, enough to satisfy Derek and he walked towards them.

Stiles blinked at the twins, confusion written all over his face and looked behind himself to see what they were looking at; a smile immediately appeared on his face when he spotted the older boy. His confusion grew when he noticed that Derek wasn’t taking his eyes of the twins. Was he jealous?

“What do you want?” Derek growled, and Stiles fought the urge to smack his head.

“Derek! Be nice!” he scowled.

“We’re sorry. We mean no harm to your mate.”

Derek eyes briefly flashed red in warning but he posture relaxed when he didn’t detect any lies and he wrapped his arm around Stiles while Stiles just gaped at them. “His mate- how did you- wait are you? What-?”

“They’re werewolves.” Derek said looking at the twins. “Like my kind. How did you become like me? You’re obviously not born wolves.”

“We… I was sick and… my brother… he-” the twin to the left mumbled, looking at the other who looked away.

“I’d heard about a kind of werewolves that could change by will and control themselves at the full moon… And suddenly we were approached by another were. He told us that he could give us the bite and he did not expect us to join his pack, though he would happily welcome us in his family. I told him we would consider it and he gave us the bite… he hadn’t told us that it would take time to get control under the full moon…”

Derek frowned at the idea of another Alpha expanding his pack, an Alpha that properly lived close to Hogwarts. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder and Stiles was looking at him with a raised eyebrow making him look at him in confusion, then back at the twins’ hopeful faces. Stiles sighed and shook his head, turning around to smile at them.

“Derek would love to teach you control,” he nudged Derek hard in the rips making him jerk away and glare at him, “ _right_ Derek?”

“Yeah yeah…” Derek pouted and was reworded with three identical smiles.

“Thank you so much Alpha Hale.” The twin to the left said and the other nodded in agreement.

“Just Derek…”

“Aiden”, “Ethan.” They said and Derek nodded in response, before walking past them, not seeing how Stiles rolled his eyes at his overdramatic boyfriend.

 

***

 

“Derek.” Stiles and Derek looked up to see Cora in front of them, a worried look on her face as she looked at the twins. “I think they’re-“

“I know.” Derek said and gave her a reassuring smile. “I confronted them last week.” He looked at her with an approving look. “You’ve gotten better at using your senses.”

Cora blinked before a happy smile spread on her face and Stiles smiled secretly at the siblings. They’d gone through so much, too much for someone at their age and Stiles knew how hard it had been for Derek that his pack member didn’t acknowledge him as her alpha and he could see that it helped both of them.

 

***

 

“Derek…?” Stiles looked up at the older boy from his comfortable position in the large chair in front of the fireplace and closed his Herbology book.

“Mh?”

“What did you do last year when you had about wolfsbane in Herbology? That flower is dangerous to werewolves, right?”

“I told professor Longbottom I wasn’t feeling well.” Derek said after having checked that no one was listening.

“Oh… right, of course.” Stiles said and Derek returned his attention back to his book.

“What else is there? You know, that’s a threat to you?”

“Well… there’s a lot of different wolfsbane and they all have various effects.” Derek answered and also closed his book. “But most of them are poisonous. Then there’s mountain ash that is mainly used to create barriers to capture us in different ways. It’s mostly used as a circle but it doesn’t really matter. There’s mistletoe, which is also a kind of poison. Those are the three things that are usually used against us but of course there is a lot more.” He looked at Stiles curiously. “Why’d you ask?”

“Well, considering the fact that my boyfriend is a werewolf it would be nice to know what kinda things that could be used against you.” Stiles shrugged and Derek raised an eyebrow before motioning for Stiles to join him. Stiles smiled and moved so that he was sitting in the other’s lap, head resting on his shoulder.

“I love you…”

“I love you too…”

Suddenly a pillow hit the back of Derek’s head and he turned around to glare at Scott who was smiling innocently.

“Go away Scott…” Stiles mumbled just loud enough for the other boy to hear.

“Aw, come on Stiles. You guys are so boring.” He whined making Stiles roll his eyes but pull away, ignoring the sad puppy-eyes his boyfriend gave him.

“Why didn’t you just move your fat ass over here?” Stiles grumbled and Scott grinned at him.

“Cause then I’d have to move. That’s more than I can take for a day.” He said dramatically and Stiles raised an eyebrow before standing up, smiling at the small whine Derek made when it forced him to let go.

“Okay then McCall. Let’s see if your skills are still as good as they once were.” He said as he grabbed the pillow that the other had hit Derek with. Then he attacked the other boy with a shout, throwing himself at him. Scott squeaked when he was tackled to the ground and smothered with the pillow in Stiles’ hand.

Derek shook his head as they tumbled around on the floor, knowing that as a prefect he had to stop them eventually but right now, he just wanted to look at his mate’s smiling face.

 

***

Over the next week the twins practiced control with Derek, just in time for the first full moon of the school year.

 

***

 

Stiles shivered a bit and pulled his robe closer. It was the middle of September and the weather was slowly getting colder and colder. A branch snapped and he whirled around, wand in his hand but a pair of red and two pairs of golden, glowing eyes made him relax.

“Lumos.” He said, lighting up his wand and looked at the older boy sheepishly.

“I thought I told you to stay inside.” Derek grumbled and Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, like I was actually gonna do that.”

Derek sighed and looked at the twins. “You see what I have to deal with everyday?” he said, making Stiles pout. “Fine then. Come with us but at even the slightest hint of danger you get out of here. You understand?”

“Yes Sir!” Stiles said with a mocking salute making Derek sigh again before walking past him, the twins following, shoulders tense. Their eyes kept shifting between their normal colour and the soft golden and they looked around nervously.

Derek stopped when they reached the Quidditch field and turned around to face the twins. “I won’t say that this is gonna be easy. Controlling the shift is hard, sometimes even for a born wolf like me. Especially with Stiles around; my wolf is erh… rather interested in him when it’s full moon so I always focus on staying in my human form or at least my beta form. Like I told you, you need to focus on your anchor. Since you’re each other’s anchor it might be easier for you to remember and use it.”

The twins nodded and shifted uncomfortably. “If anything happens and you get out of control I will stop you. I don’t know if you see me as your alpha but even if you don’t I am still one and should be able to-” Suddenly all three werewolves looked up and Derek sighed. “Why is it that no one listens to me when I tell them to stay inside?”

Cora snorted when she stepped into the light coming from Stiles’ wand. “When have I ever done what you told me to?”

Derek rubbed his head but gave a small nod. “Fine. I suppose it’ll be good for you to experience a full moon with other people than me…”

“And, if something goes wrong, I’ll be able to help you.” She said, looking at the twins and they both looked down on the ground.

“Stop making them uncomfortable Cora.” Stiles huffed and turned around to face Aiden and Ethan with a smile. “It’ll be fine.”

“Come on.”

But before any of them could move the clouds drifted away from the moon so that nothing was shielding it anymore and Stiles took a step back when two pairs of golden eyes turned their attention to him. Derek obviously noticed too; before the twins could even blink the black wolf stood between Stiles and them with Cora a bit behind him. Her hand was placed protectively on Stiles’ chest, though her eyes were fixed on Aiden and Ethan, fangs barred in a silent growl. Derek’s growl wasn’t silent at all and it made Ethan groan and take a step back, hand on his forehead but Aiden just barred his teeth challengingly. Derek snarled, hunching down in attack position when Aiden was about to step closer but a hand in front of Aiden made him stop. He growled at his brother who was looking at Derek, face back to normal, though his eyes were still glowing. He looked behind Derek and into Stiles’ eyes.

“Sorry.” He said, fangs muffling his words and grabbed Aiden’s shirt, pulling him with him. Stiles looked at him in surprise, Cora’s expression a copy of his as the twins walked down to the other end of the field. Their eyes met and Cora slowly relaxed, taking her hand away from his chest and they both turned their attention to Derek in front of them. He was still looking at the two werewolves but as Stiles stepped forward, gently reaching out to run his fingers through the soft fur on Derek’s back, a deeply satisfied rumble left the wolf and he suddenly fell down on his side, looking at Stiles expectantly. Stiles chuckled and sat down beside him. They both looked up at Cora who just shook her head.

“No thanks, I’ll just go and read my homework.” She said dryly and grabbed her bag, walking over to the seats closest to the ground, giving the twins that was sitting in front of each other, Ethan’s hand on Aiden’s knee, one last look before turning her attention to her books,

Stiles smiled and put his head in between Derek’s shoulder blades, feeling more than hearing the happy rumble leaving the older.

 

***

 

To Stiles’ relief, a month went by without anything happening. The twins made it through another full moon, and suddenly they were in the end of November and everything was getting colder as December approached.

 

***

 

“Come on Derek, It’ll be fun.”

“No, I think I’ll stay in here, where the chances of me falling on my ass is pretty much zero.”

“Aww, come on Sourwolf. It’s completely safe. It’s been frozen for ages.” Stiles continued as he skated towards Derek who was standing on the ground next to the lake. It was covered in ice and it was obvious that Stiles had done it before, sliding gracefully on the smooth surface.

“It’s not about it being safe. Ice skating is kinda difficult for werewolves.”

“Really? Why?” Stiles tilted his head a bit and Derek shrugged.

“I guess it’s cause our reflexes are kinda useless…”

Suddenly the wind changed direction and the smell of salt made Derek freeze. He focused on the ice, noticing small holes in it and as he looked at the ice near Stiles’ feet he could see small cracks.

“Stiles! Stop moving!” Derek yelled, panic filling his voice.

“What? Why?” Stiles asked, moving closer and just as he took one more step the ice gave in under him, cutting of his scream as he disappeared under the water.

“STILES!” Derek took of his shoes and robe, letting his claws grow out on his feet to avoid falling and yelled “Diffindo!” as he ran towards the hole, making it crack open even more and without hesitation jumped in.

He barely stopped the gasp that was threatening to leave his mouth as his body hit the freezing water, searching for the familiar figure. Stiles was fighting to get up but his ice-skates and wet robe kept pulling him under and he slowly stopped moving. A few seconds later Derek was beside him, pulling him upwards to the surface, trying to ignore the growing panic in his chest.

As he reached the edge of the hole he’d made he didn’t hesitate to push Stiles up first even though his lungs were screaming for air but as he tried to grab hold of the edge it cracked under his fingers and as he went under again he was close to screaming in frustration. He grabbed his wand tightly and in his mind yelled, ‘Reparo!’ making the ice fix itself in the edges and he quickly grabbed it, pulling himself up.

He immediately grabbed his robe and wrapped it around Stiles before throwing him up on his back, grabbing the two ends of the robe. Then he forced his body to change, and as his paws hit the ice he took the ends in his mouth and started running, feeling just a tiny bit of relief when he heard the sound of Stiles’ heart beating against his back.

 

***

 

Gasps and screams filled the Great Hall as he turned around the corner and all the teachers stood up, wands ready, except for McGonagall who merely stood up.

“Mr Hale?”

Derek had no time to wonder how she knew it was him so he quickly changed back, not really caring about the fact that he was naked, Stiles resting in his arms

“Professor, you have to help m-“ he’d barely started the sentence before she was beside him, grabbing his arm.

“Madam Pomfrey, I think your help is needed.” McGonagall said, pulling out her wand. She pointed it at Stiles’ mouth and mumbled quietly, slowly pulling her wand up, a small string of water following it. When all the water was out, Stiles turned around on his side, coughing violently against Derek’s chest. He slowly opened his eye, looking up at Derek and gave him a small smile.

“Remind me to listen to you next time…” He whispered, making Derek choke out a small laugh in relief. When Stiles closed his eyes with a sigh Derek stood up, wrapping his robe around his waist and followed Madam Pomfrey, the steady beat of Stiles’ heart slowly calming him down.

 

***

 

When Stiles opened his eyes he was met by the sight of Derek sitting on a chair with his head at the end of the bed and he smiled. He gently ran a hand through the older boy’s hair, making Derek shift a bit and slowly open his eyes.

“Hey…” Stiles said with a smile, which Derek returned brightly.

“Stiles-”

“Mr Hale.” Derek looked up to see the Professor McGonagall walking towards him and he stood up but she merely waved at him to sit down again and pulled out her wand. With a swing, a nearby chair flew over to join them and she sat down with a sigh. “How are you Mr Stilinski?”

Stiles smiled. “I’m fine professor.”

“Good.” She said with a small smile and looked at Derek. “Mr Hale I’m sure you know why I’m here.”

Derek looked down. “I’m sorry for not telling you professor-“

“Oh I’ve known ever since you started here Mr Hale. Do you really think your mother would let you start if the teachers didn’t know? Talia told me everything when your sister enrolled at the school so I understand that you’re the Hale-family’s Alpha now.”

“Yes professor…” Derek mumbled, looking down at his lap. McGonagall sighed.

“I’d hate to ruin Gryffindors chances of winning the Quidditch tournament this year but you know I can’t let you continue playing, even though I know you’ve never used your more enhanced abilities.” She said sadly and Derek sighed.

“I know professor.”

She looked at him for a few moments before she stood up. “I have to go now. I’ll probably receive quite a lot of letters from concerned parents, but I assure you Mr Hale, you’re not going anywhere.”

 

***

 

Derek Hale being a werewolf was, of course, the big subject for the entire school for weeks. Some of the students looked at him like he was going to eat them alive and always stayed as far away from him as possible, but it was nothing he hadn’t expected. But to his surprise it wasn’t that big a problem and Stiles was slightly annoyed the he wasn’t the only one who knew about it anymore.

 

***

 

“Sooo…” Stiles fell down on top of Derek, making him raise an eyebrow. “Suddenly a lot of girls decided to ask me a million questions about you.”

“Why?” Derek asked in confusion.

“Well, now that they know you’re a werewolf you’re suddenly very interesting and now that they think you’re interesting they’re starting to notice exactly how hot you are and you’re now even more popular than before. And I, by the way, noticed how hot you are a long time ago.” Stiles frowned.

“What kinda questions?”

“Incredibly stupid ones. One of them asked what your favourite dessert is. I don’t even know what your favourite dessert is!” Stiles sat up and threw his hands up in annoyance.

“Your apple-pie. The one you made in the summer.” Derek said dryly, grabbing Stiles around the waist, pulling him down to lie next to him. “Does it matter what kinda dessert I like?”

“No… I guess not…” Stiles sighed and put his head on Derek’s chest.

“You’re upset…”

“No I’m not. Why would I be?”

“Stiles…”

“I’m not upset Derek… it’s just… I’m a bit scared…”

Derek’s brows furrowed. “Scared?”

“I’m scared… I’m scared that you’ll leave me behind…”

“What?” Derek looked at him in shock, rolling around to lie on top of Stiles. “Stiles, why would I ever do that?” he gently caressed the younger boy’s cheek and leaned down to give him a small kiss. “I love you. I’ll always love you. Nothing can change that and why would I even wanna be friends with someone who only wants me because I’m a werewolf? Stiles, you know what a mate means to a wolf but I don’t think you understand it completely. I would do _anything_ for you. I’d do anything to protect you; you’re the only one I’d die for, the only one I’d _kill_ for. Being a werewolf’s mate gives the person a lot of power, which is why not all wolves find their true mate, some don’t want anybody to have that kind of power over them.” Derek sighed and smiled gently. “I would never, ever leave you. You’re stuck with me…”

“You make it sound like it’s something bad…” Stiles chuckled, leaning up to kiss Derek, wrapping his arms around his neck to pull himself up. Derek opened his mouth willingly, his hand running down to settle on Stiles’ hip, slipping it under his shirt to caress the soft skin. Stiles let his back hit the bed again and tangled his hands in Derek’s hair, one leg coming up to wrap around his hip.

They pulled away with a gasp and looked at each other before surging forward to press their lips together again. Derek grabbed both of Stiles’ hips and rolled his own down, making Stiles groan, scratching the back of Derek’s neck with his fingernails.

“Well, I can be bad if you want me to…” Derek panted as they pulled away to breath, making Stiles roll his eyes at the horribly corny comment and chuckle breathlessly.

“My big bad wolf…”

“My little red ridding hood…” Derek said and looked at Stiles fondly making the younger boy smile and kiss him deeply.

"Oh my, what a big mouth you have..."

"It's so that I can kiss you better..." Derek gently caressed Stiles' cheeks and kissed him again, making Stiles wrap his arms around his shoulders, tilting his head to make the kiss easier. Derek hummed happily and slowly pulled away. They looked each other in the eyes and Derek leaned forward, gently rubbing their noses against each other, but pulled away to look at Stiles with a serious look.

“Do you want to…?” he whispered and Stiles took a deep breath before giving him a small nod and a smile.

“Yes… I want you… all of you.”

Derek smiled at him and slowly leaned down, peppering small, light kisses down his jaw to his neck where he gently bit down on the pale skin and an embarrassing whimper left Stiles mouth. Derek pulled away when he reached the hem of Stiles’ shirt and slowly pulled it over his head.

“You’re so beautiful…” Derek whispered and Stiles squirmed under his intense gaze, his cheeks colouring but Derek just let a hand run down his side softly, admiring every inch of pale skin. “Just look at you…” he leaned down to kiss one of the bigger moles behind Stiles’ ear, mouth traveling down to the next. He slowly connected the small dots, lingering at one of his favourites, the one just beside Stiles’ mouth. His hand stopped at the hem of Stiles’ pants, pulling away to look at him and when Stiles gave him a small, nervous smile and a nod, his fingers found the zipper and pulled it down. It wasn’t like Derek hadn’t seen him naked, they’d had sex before, but knowing what was going to follow, knowing that they were actually going all the way made it somehow different. Stiles lifted his hips, eyes never leaving Derek’s as he slowly pushed them down to Stiles’ knees, and threw them to the floor. Derek broke eye contact as he leaned down to kiss Stiles’ chest, listening to the way Stiles’ heart sped up and his breath hitched, nervousness filling the air around them. Derek pulled away to look at Stiles and reached up to gently caressed his cheek with the back of his hand, making the other lean into the touch.

“Are you scared? We can stop if you’re uncomfortable-“

“No!” Stiles exclaimed, grabbing Derek’s hand with one of his, while the other one wrapped around his neck. “No, I’m fine, I promise, it’s just nerves. We’ve never done this before and -“

Derek gently kissed him. “Good…”

The weird thing was though, that Stiles had always imagined having sex with Derek (he’d imagined that quite a lot) would be rough and hard, Derek dominating him completely, but as they stripped Derek down in-between kisses and lingering touches, Stiles realized that Derek had never been rough with him when they’d done everything else, so why would he start now? He was so gentle, pressing him down on his back, looking at him like there was no one else he’d rather be with than him, hands running down Stiles’ body, spreading his legs slightly to place himself in-between them, reaching down to stroke him agonizingly slow but so, so good and Stiles just wanted to take everything Derek could give him and much more, the slightly dry drag of Derek’s hand making him wanna squirm and thrust up, the hand on his hips preventing him from doing just that.

Derek briefly pulled away, reaching to the side to fetch a small bottle, slicking both his hands up, reaching down to keep stroking Stiles, the other hand nudging at Stiles’ leg, making him spread his legs obediently. Derek’s intense gaze and his sharp intake of breath was the only visible sign that he was even remotely affected by this but Stiles knew him too well; it was just as unbearably incredible for him as it was for Stiles.

Stiles’ gasp as he slowly slipped a slick finger inside of him was swallowed by Derek’s mouth as he kissed him deeply, only a small hint of desperation in his movements, preparing him, opening him up, and caressing him everywhere and it was just so goddamn caring it nearly hurt. As Stiles lay there, spread out on the bed, feeling so vulnerable and exposed, gasping for breath, Derek just looked at him with this overly fond look that was almost too much.

“Are you sure…?” he whispered, hovering above him as he pulled the three fingers that was buried inside Stiles out and when he nodded, he leaned down and grabbed his ass cheeks, slowly started to push in, pressing their lips together. Stiles’ face scrunched up at the pain and Derek immediately stopped, a worried whine leaving his mouth but Stiles opened his eyes and smiled reassuringly at him, pushing his hips down a bit, pressing the older boy in. Derek held still to allow Stiles to get use to it and it didn’t take long before the pain submitted to a pleasurable sting and Stiles rolled his hips experimentally, moaning in surprise at the feeling and Derek took it as a sign that he could start moving. Stiles put his head on Derek’s shoulder with a groan, arms wrapped around the other’s shoulder. It hurt, it was clumsy and so, so good, better than Stiles had ever imagined. Stiles just held on to Derek, wrapping his legs tightly around his waist, using his feet to push the other closer, afraid that it might not be real, that it was all an illusion. But with Derek whispering to him how much he meant to him, how beautiful he was and how lucky he was to have him, Stiles just couldn’t think with the pleasure and the words clouding his mind.

“I love you…” Derek whispered breathlessly, his grip on Stiles’ hips so tight that it would without doubt leave marks. Stiles leaned up to kiss him desperately, both gasping into each other’s mouths, their breaths mingling together. “I love you so much…”

Stiles hid his face in Derek’s neck, moaning loudly as Derek hit his sweet spot. “I know… I know… I love you… always…” his voice broke in the end, interrupted by his whimper as Derek buried his nose in Stiles’ hair, speeding up a bit, feeling Stiles’ nails scratch the top of his back and neck making shivers run down his spine. Suddenly Stiles’ world tipped so that they were sitting up, Stiles sprawled across Derek’s lap.

“Derek…” Stiles gasped out as gravity made him go further down on Derek and the wolf turned his head to the side, pressing his face into Stiles’ barred neck. Stiles rearranged his legs a bit so that he was more comfortable, slowly starting to speed up. Hands on his hips made him stop against his will and a desperate whine left his mouth but Derek didn’t let go.

“Easy… we don’t have to hurry… I want this to last.” Derek whispered and let go of his hip with one hand, softly caressing his cheek. Stiles leaned into the touch and nodded slowly, looking into the familiar eyes that he loved so much and gently cradled his face, leaning forward to kiss the older boy tenderly, closing his eyes. Derek’s hands rested on Stiles’ hips, slowly starting to roll his own up and down, making Stiles pull away to gasp for air, tilting his head back a bit and Derek immediately latched on to his neck. Stiles groaned, his hands grabbing Derek’s shoulder as he moved up and down to the rhythm Derek had set.

His entire body shook with every thrust and even though he wanted to just stay there, stay in Derek’s arms, mind filled with only Derek, he knew he was too close to the edge.

Derek, Derek DerekDerekDerekDerek.

“I’m close…” he gasped out when Derek thrust up hard, hitting that small bundle of nerves inside of him, a broken moan leaving his mouth.

“I know…” Derek whispered, voice strained and he slowly pushed Stiles down on his bed, grabbing his thighs and spreading his legs apart even more.

“Please… Derek, faster… I-I need it, please…” Stiles moaned and with a groan Derek started to speed up, resting his head on Stiles’ shoulder. He grabbed the younger boy’s neglected cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts, making Stiles grunt in surprise and pleasure. He couldn’t figure out whose heartbeat was whose and it didn’t matter; all that mattered was Stiles. Stiles’ fingers were digging into the older boy’s back; red, long marks were littered all over Derek’s back, though they almost immediately healed. He could feel the familiar feeling as he came closer and closer to his end and with one more sharp thrust from Derek, he came with a moan that was muffled by Derek’s mouth.

“Derek-“ Stiles gasped when the older slowed down, gently putting him back down on his back to look at him. Stiles moved uncomfortably under his intense gaze, incredibly aware about the fact that his face was probably as red as a tomato and dried tears stained his cheeks.

“You’re beautiful…” Derek mumbled, eyes soft and full of wonder as he slowly started to move again, forcing a high whine from the younger as he pushed into him, filling up his oversensitive body.

“Der-“ he groaned as the werewolf leaned down to capture his lips in a kiss that stole away his breath and a growly sound escaped the older as he came after a few more thrusts, making Stiles grimace slightly as he was filled up.

“Sorry…” Derek mumbled after a few moments, slowly pulling out of him, leaving him feeling empty and cold but he smiled at him brightly.

“Don’t be. It was amazing.” Stiles replied and the older visibly relaxed. Derek hesitated shortly before reaching for his wand and pointed at Stiles stomach, making the mess of come disappear.

“Do you want me to-uhm… clean you?” Derek asked awkwardly, pointing down at the mess between his legs. Stiles blushed but cleared his throat with a nod.

“Yeah-yeah that would be great…” he inhaled sharply at the cold feeling as Derek pointed his wand at his ass, a surprised snicker leaving him when Derek looked up at him in alarm. “Sorry, it just felt a bit weird…” he reached for the older boy, making him smile softly and lie down beside him, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him close.

“I love you…”

“I love you too Sourwolf…”

 

***

 

January and February quickly passed, and so did the anniversary of the fire. Derek and Stiles spend the day in bed, Stiles wrapped around the older boy like a giant octopus. They ignored everything they probably should have done and just spend the day together, supporting each other.

Two days before the anniversary of Stiles’ mother’s death, Stiles steadily grew more and more silent. Derek watched him carefully to make sure that he took care of himself but didn’t push him.

 

***

 

Stiles looked up when Derek sat down beside him and smiled.

“Hey…”

Instead of answering Derek just leaned forward and pressed their lips together, hand coming up to caress the back of Stiles’ head. Stiles made a small surprised sound before relaxing into the kiss, reaching up to wrap his arms around Derek’s neck.

“Meet me on the fifth floor in an hour.” Derek said breaking the kiss, gently rubbing their noses together and Stiles nodded with a dazed look. Derek stood up with a final smile and walked out of the common room, leaving Stiles.

“Dude, you’ve got it bad.” Danny said with a chuckle and Stiles gave him a dirty look before walking up to the dormitory.

 

***

 

“Oh my god.” Stiles gasped as he stepped inside the Prefect’s bathroom, taking in all the colours. There were candles placed around the different tubs and he turned around to face the older boy. “You’re so romantic it’s almost embarrassing.” Derek blushed and coughed awkwardly.

“I just thought I’d, you know, get your mind off of things…”

Stiles smiled gratefully and kissed the other sweetly. “Thank you…” he took a step back and pulled his robe over his head, his trousers quickly following. He hesitated with his pants, but then shrugged. Derek had seen him naked before.

That didn’t stop him from blushing when he turned around to see Derek look at him with such deep love and adoration he had to look away in embarrassment. “Stop staring…” he mumbled, hand moving to cover himself but Derek’s hand stopped him.

“Nothing I haven’t seen before.” Derek said with a smile, gently caressing his hand. “Besides, I love everything about you.”

“Even my moles?” Stiles asked sarcastically but Derek just smiled and nodded.

“ _Especially_ your moles.” He said, leaning down to press a kiss to one of the dark dots on the younger boy’s throat, smiling when he shivered slightly. The werewolf wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist, pulling him closer, chuckling slightly when Stiles tucked in his robes. He let his clothes hit the floor, smirking when Stiles looked at him hungrily. “Now who’s the one who is staring?”

The younger just rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck, pulling him down to kiss him softly. Derek used his grip around his waist to pull him down into the water, humming at Stiles’ pleased little rumble. Stiles sighed softly as Derek ran his hand down his thigh, automatically spreading them slightly and the werewolf smiled at the smell of arousal in the air, burying his face in the smaller boy’s neck. Stiles melted into the other’s arms as Derek’s hands slowly started to massage his lower back, forcing a broken moan from him and he made an eager sound when Derek turned him around, fully expecting the older to start preparing him. He was therefore surprised when the hands started rubbing his shoulders, working out all the tension. The younger turned into a puddle of goo, a quiet mumble of praises leaving his mouth as the hands slowly moved downwards at the same time as Derek started to softly kiss the skin between Stiles’ shoulder blades.

“I love you…” the soft whisper was muffled slightly against his skin but Stiles still heard it and he smiled brightly, leaning against the older, turning his head slightly to look at him.

“I love you too… so much…” Stiles said, turning around completely to wrap his arms around Derek’s neck, pulling him down to kiss him.

“You want me to take care of that?” Derek asked with a grin when they pulled away but Stiles hesitated. He was only half-hard, which was kind of normal considering the fact that he almost always had a boner when Derek was near, but he was comfortable and warm; he didn’t really want to move and the water would get disgusting if they ended up doing anything. Eventually he shook his head.

“Nah, I’m too comfortable…” he mumbled, but let his smile slip into a grin. “You can take care of me later though… it’s been a while since we last visited the Room of Requirement…” Derek smiled and kissed him, gently caressing his cheek, leaving a wet trail behind.

“Okay.”

 

***

 

Months went by and suddenly the OWL’s were almost upon them and the teachers were pressuring them even more than before. Stiles spend a lot of his time in the common room, studying, with Derek sitting beside him and finally it was time for the dreaded exams but Stiles wasn’t so worried. He’d studied all of the subjects and felt quite certain that he’d do okay. That didn’t stop Scott and Isaac from worrying enough for all of them and he had to admit that it would be nice to be done with it.

He had exams Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday, but had Friday and the weekend off, since he hadn’t taken Study of Ancient Runes as a subject. Then he was going to repeat it again and then he would be done.

 

***

 

Stiles groaned as he stretched his back. He’d just finished his last exam in History of Magic, a subject that was purely memorization for him. He looked around the courtyard, trying to spot Derek and smiled when he found him sitting under a tree, reading a book. The wind changed, making Derek look up with a smile when he caught Stiles’ scent and stood up, walking towards the younger.

“Hey.” Derek said as he leaned down to kiss him. “How did it go?”

“I think it went alright.” Stiles answered with a shrug and wrapped his arms around the other’s neck, pulling him down. “Can’t really do anything but hope now.”

“Right.” Derek rubbed his nose against the younger’s before pulling him with him towards the tree. He sat down and clapped the ground between his legs, making Stiles sit down and lean back against his chest, humming happily. They’d soon be going home for the holiday and he’d have the entire summer to spend time with his dad, but for now all he really wanted was to relax and enjoy Derek’s company.

**End of Year Five**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya next Monday!


	6. Year Six - Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora gets sick. Stuff happens. Bam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey guys... I'm so sorry I haven't updated anything lately! I've just been so busy with school and all, but I decided I had to post this chapter today... I hope you like it, took quite some time.

Stiles bit his lip nervously, looked at the letter in his hand and gazed up at the clock. He had a little more than an hour before Derek would arrive and they’d drive to London to visit Diagon Ally. A school owl had just arrived and delivered what he knew was the results of his OWL’s exam. He took a deep breath before ripping it open.

 

ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS

Pass Grades:         Outstanding (O)                                    Fail Grades:        Poor (P)

                             Exceeds Expectations (E)                                                Dreadful (D)

                             Acceptable (A)                                                                Troll (T)

 

GENIM STILINSKI HAS ACHIEVED:

 

Astronomy:                                             E

Care of Magical Creatures:                      E

Charms:                                                  O

Defence Against the Dark Arts:               E

Divination:                                              P

Herbology:                                              E

History of Magic:                                    O

Potions:                                                  E

Transfiguration:                                      E

 

He breathed out in relief, a happy smile spreading on his face. He knew that he’d sucked at divination and he didn’t really care about his low grade in that subject but the small O in Charms made satisfaction curl around in his stomach. He couldn’t wait to tell Derek!

 

***

 

Stiles smiled against the soft lips pressed against his, and reached around the older boy’s neck, pulling him down further to deepen the kiss. Derek hummed quietly, wrapping his arms around Stiles’ waist and gently sucked on the other’s lower lip, slowly pulling away.

“We should go…”

“Mh mh…” Stiles hummed, pressing his lips to Derek’s jaw, working his way down until he reached his neck, where he latched on, mentally smirking at the surprised sound the other made.

“Stiles… we’ll be late for the train…” Derek continued, voice slightly strained, making Stiles smirk. He sucked harder, biting down into the patch of skin in his mouth before slowly pulling away, smirk growing at the growl that came from Derek. He took a step back and smiled up at the other innocently, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

“I’ll see you later.” He said cheerfully, grabbing his trunk and carefully looked around to make sure nobody was watching before stepping through the wall between platform 9 and 10, leaving a slightly dazed Derek to join the prefects in their carriage.

Despite having healing powers, the dark bruise on his neck wouldn’t disappear for at least a few minutes.

 

***

 

Derek took a deep breath and followed the scent of his mate, walking out of the gates and out on the grass field leading down to the Forbidden Forest, turning to the left when he heard the familiar heartbeat. When Scott hadn’t been able to tell him were Stiles was, he’d gotten worried but when he spotted his mate lying on the ground he gave a small sigh of relief.

“You know, we’re starting to have a pretty bad relationship with the school’s rules…” he said softly as he stopped in front of the younger, making him give him a smile.

“I blame you completely… you’re the one who showed me how easy it is to avoid the Prefects and teachers…”

Derek huffed.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Stiles mumbled as Derek laid down beside him, looking up at the late October sky, the stars shinning on an almost cloud-free darkness. The werewolf hummed and wrapped his arm around the younger and Stiles sighed, snuggling closer to him.  
“Why do you like me Derek…?” he said softly, tracing an invisible pattern on the other’s chest with his finger.

“Huh?”

“Why do you like me? Why did you let me be your friend?”

Derek frowned and tightened his grip around the younger. “Do I need a reason…?”

“No… I guess not…”

Derek turned around so that he was hovering above the younger boy. “Stiles, my wolf chose you the moment it saw you, but now I’m glad I didn’t listen to it. It gave me time to fall in love with you, to love you the way you deserve. I love that you’re clumsy and sometimes doesn’t think things through and that you crave my attention, attention I’m more than willing to give, by the way. I love that I know everything about you and still have so much to learn – you’re a never-ending riddle and I wouldn’t want you any other way…” he gently caressed Stiles’ cheek. “Don’t doubt my feelings for you…”

Stiles looked away and cleared his throat, face suddenly heating up. “Thanks, I guess…”

Derek snorted, leaning down to kiss his cheek. “You’re so weird sometimes…” the younger boy smiled sheepishly at him.

“Yeah, well you’re stuck with me now…”

“Like I’d want it any other way.”

 

***

 

“Derek!”

Derek looked up just in time to see Stiles fling himself at him, wind forced out of his lungs when they collided, falling hard to the ground. He groaned in pain while the younger giggled at his agony.

“Stiles.” He groaned, glaring up at the other’s smiling face.

“Come and built a blanket fort with me!” Stiles said, voice high in excitement, making Derek groan again and rest his head against the hard floor, ignoring all the weird looks they received from the students passing by.

“Why? And how much Adderall did you take this morning?” Stiles huffed and sat up, straddling his hips.

“ _Because_ ” he said impatiently, “it’s weekend, it’s cold and my dormitory is empty! Haven’t you ever made a blanket fort before?”

“No?” Derek answered, sitting up as well, glad that there wasn’t many other students around. “And you didn’t answer my question…”

“Oh hush, I didn’t take a lot.” Stiles said, waving his hand dismissively at him, before standing up with a bright smile. Derek huffed but grabbed Stiles’ hand, pulling himself up.

“Fine. Let’s go make a blanket fort.

 

***

 

Derek sighed and leaned his head back against on of the pillows as Stiles put his head on his shoulder. The younger was pointing his wand at the yellow and black-striped blanket over their heads, making it change colour with each swing. Derek nuzzled his nose against the sensitive skin behind Stiles’ ear, smiling a little when he got a happy rumble in reply.

“I love you…”

“I love you too.”

“Even when you tackle me and demand that we make something as stupid as a blanket fort.”

Stiles pouted and hit him in the stomach with his elbow. “Blanket forts are not stupid. Making such an amazing fort like this is a very serious talent that takes years to perfect-!” Derek silenced him by pressing their lips together, fingers sneaking up under Stiles’ sweater. The younger squeaked when he started tickling him, watching in amusement as Stiles wriggled and gasped desperately for air, trying to make him stop.

“Der- s-stahp-!” he wheezed, tears running down his cheeks as he tried to get Derek’s hands off of him. Derek chuckled and stopped, smiling brightly at the other as he glared jokingly at him. Stiles sighed and shook his head, pulling him down so that he could kiss him, arms wrapping around Derek’s neck. When they pulled away Derek rested his forehead against the Stiles’.

“I’m planning on visiting my uncle in the Christmas break…” Stiles looked at him and gave him a soft smile, squeezing him comfortingly.

“Okay…”

“And I also think I’ll stay with Cora and Jenny and Sally for a few days. But then I’ll join you…”

“Good…”

 

***

 

“I don’t want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need and I-“ Stiles sang, grabbing the pan and put it in the oven while swaying his hips to the song coming from the radio. He was really glad that he’d grown up with a dad who was a muggle; muggle Christmas music was the best. “All I want for Christmas is yooooooouuuu-!” he yelped when cold hands slipped under his sweater and turned around to yell at the person but stopped when he saw Derek’s smiling face. “Derek!” he jumped up and wrapped his arms around the older boy’s neck making him laugh and twirl him around. When he put him down again Stiles put his hands on Derek’s cold cheeks, smiling brightly and leaned up to kiss him.

“I missed you…” He mumbled against the other’s lips.

“You saw me three days ago…” Derek chuckled and rubbed his nose lovingly against Stiles’ who just shrugged.

“Still missed you.” Stiles smiled but then his face turned serious. “How is your uncle? Any changes?”

Derek sighed and shook his head. “No. He’s stable but he still doesn’t react to anything. The healers are not sure if it’ll ever change…”

Stiles frowned and caressed the other’s cheek, leaning up to kiss him gently before turning around to check on the cookies. When he stood up again Derek wrapped his arms around him, chest against his back, breathing hotly against his neck.

“I love you…”

“I love you too.

They stood like that for a while, just leaning against each other and enjoying each other’s company. Eventually the alarm beeped, signalling that the cookies were done and with a sigh Stiles pulled away to get them out of the oven, not seeing the fond look he received from the other.

 

***

 

Derek and Stiles were sitting in the Hufflepuff common room the 26th of December beside each other on one of the loveseats and Derek was gently rubbing Stiles feet, both reading but Derek couldn’t sit still.

He was so horny it was almost painful.

He tried to change position a tiny bit, not wanting to distract Stiles from his book and froze at the raised eyebrow he got from the other, though he didn’t notice the small smirk Stiles hid behind his book, turning his attention back to the book with an embarrassed look on his face.

“Oh! Look Derek! There’s a spell called Erecto that’s used to erect things!” Stiles exclaimed, making Derek look up at him. “…But, of course,” Stiles put down his book and sat up on his knees, swinging one over Derek’s hip, making him straddle the older boy. “I don’t need that to make parts of you erect…” he mumbled against Derek’s lips and tangled his fingers in the wolf’s hair, feeling hands run down his body, settling on his hips, pushing him down on Derek’s hard cock.

“How long have you known?” Derek growled into his mouth as Stiles started grinding against him.

“You can’t hide stuff like that for me Derek. I can almost sense it when you’re aroused. How long have you held it back?”

“I didn’t wanna distract you…”

“Well, now that I’m distracted why don’t you do it properly?” Stiles said with a smirk, tightening his grip around Derek’s neck as he quickly stood up, Stiles’ legs wrapped around his waist with Derek’s hands on his ass to keep him from falling down.

Stiles leaned down to kiss him, trusting that he’d avoid walking into anything, concentrating on the kiss and yelped as he was suddenly thrown down on something soft. He looked around in surprise; he’d no idea how they’d gotten to the dormitory so fast but he certainly didn’t mind. He immediately sat up on his knees and leaned forward, kissing up from Derek’s jaw to his ear, gently taking the soft flesh into his mouth.

“I want it the way we talked about. I want it so hard that I’ll be able to feel it for days, I want you to use me, control me, show me what you can really do with this.” He slipped his hand into the older boy’s pants and grabbed his cock, moving his hand up and down just once before letting go to press their lips together eagerly. “Want you to show me what an _Alpha_ can do.”

Derek growled playfully and pushed Stiles down on his back as he pulled his hand out with an eager look, and Derek hovered above him with a hungry look. “Safe word?”

“Strawberry jam.”

“Good boy.” Derek said and leaned down to kiss the younger boy, smiling when a shiver ran through Stiles’ body. “If you wanna play this game it’s by my rules, you got that sweetheart?” Derek said with a stern look. “If you want something, you ask for it. If you don’t like it you use your safe word. Don’t hesitate to use it okay?” Stiles nodded eagerly and with a satisfied hum, Derek grabbed the hem of Stiles’ shirt and pulled it over his head. His pants and boxers quickly followed, leaving him completely exposed to Derek’s intense gaze, making him squirm in embarrassment. Even though Derek had seen him naked lots of times it still made him uncomfortable, made him feel vulnerable but Derek placed a hand on his hip with a frown and said, “stop it,” making Stile freeze. “Mhh… good boy…” Derek leaned down and kissed a nipple, barely touching it with his lips but it still made Stiles inhale sharply. “…You’re gorgeous…”

He turned around to grab his wand from the table and looked at Stiles. “Lift your hands up.” Stiles immediately did what he said, putting his hands on the cardboard. “Incarcerous.” Derek said, pointing his wand at Stiles’ hands and rope shot out of it, binding them to the bed. He leaned down and caressed Stiles’ cheek softly. “Is this okay? It’s not too tight?” Stiles just looked at him with a dazed look before giving him a small nod.

Derek pulled away to discard his own shirt, looking down at the younger boy and his eyes darkened. “Look at you… All mine to do with what I want… Isn’t that right sweetheart…?” he leaned down and pressed a small kiss right above his navel.

“Yes…” Stiles said breathlessly. “Yes, please Derek… please touch me, I’ll be good…”

“Oh I know you will.” Derek said and leaned down to kiss the younger boy passionately. Stiles sighed in content at the feeling of skin against skin, leaning into Derek’s touch as his hands ran down his stomach, resting on his hips. Derek broke the kiss to travel down Stiles’ jaw, latching on to his throat, making Stiles whine at the feeling of sharp human teeth biting his soft skin and tilted his head to the side. Derek let his fangs grow out, scraping the skin lightly, careful not to break through and Stiles moaned, knowing that it would show tomorrow, making it obvious what they’d been doing.

Derek’s thumbs caressed the skin on each side of Stiles’ cock that was slowly growing and Stiles groaned at the ticklish feeling that turned into a loud moan when a hand wrapped around him, slowly sliding up and down. The dry drag of Derek’s hand made him whimper and move his hips to the side, like he couldn’t decide whether to try pulling away or push up.

“Stop it.” Derek said harshly taking his hand away to push Stiles’ hips down, keeping them there.

“Derek…” the younger boy whined.

“Yes?” Derek said innocently and Stiles tugged in the ropes in frustration; a light sheen of sweat was already covering Stiles’ body and he was breathing heavily. “You just have to ask…”

“Please… please, touch me, I need you to touch me…” Stiles groaned and Derek hummed in acknowledgement, reaching over to the drawer beside the bed, grabbing the lube. He slicked up his fingers and gently ran them over Stiles’ now almost fully erect cock, making him groan loudly.

“Hmm… love your sounds… so responsive…” he whispered and leaned down to flicker his tongue across a nipple, just enough to tease but not satisfy. “You’re lucky I like them, or I’d gag you, keeping you from muttering a word…” He grabbed Stiles a bit harder and speed up his movements, making Stiles gasp out a cry, hands clenching and unclenching against the rope.

“Derek…”

Derek smiled against the warm skin and travelled down the lean chest, reaching Stiles’ navel, dipping his tongue into it briefly, before continuing down the younger boy’s happy-trail. He nuzzled his nose against Stiles’ darker pubic hair, breathing in Stiles’ scent deeply. Stiles’ arched his back slightly when he gave a teasing kiss to his cock, his tongue licking up until he reached the head, sucking it into his mouth.

Stiles was a mess, his breath coming out in small gasps and groans as Derek slowly started to surround him with his mouth, moving so slow it was nearly painful until he had almost all of it in his mouth and he started to move up, speeding up a bit. He soon found a rhythm, sliding down a bit more each time until he had Stiles completely in his mouth. Stiles made a frustrated sound and pushed his hips up, feeling it as he hit the back of Derek’s throat, making him choke slightly. Derek growled and pulled away completely, eyes shortly flashing red, making a shiver run down Stiles’ spine.

“Did I tell you that you could move?” he snapped, grabbing Stiles’ chin hard as he tried to look away. “Did I?” Stiles shook his head and whimpered when Derek pinched his nipple hard. “You’ve been a bad boy haven’t you? I was planning on letting you come, but now I don’t think I will.”

“No- no please, I’ll be good, I promise- please let me come-“

“Do you really think you deserve it?” Derek said sweetly, gently caressing his chin. “If you make up for it, I might consider letting you come but if you break the rules again, you won’t be coming at all. Do you get that? I’ll leave you, exposed and unable to move until I think you’ve paid enough. Is that clear?” Stiles immediately nodded and Derek smiled. “Good. Now, I think I’ll punish you for disobeying my order. How about I fuck your mouth, eh? I’m gonna wreck it, make you unable to speak tomorrow… what do you think about that? Is that fair?”

Stiles whimpered and nodded and Derek moved up so that he had a knee on each side of Stiles’ chest and leaned down to caress the younger boy’s cheek. “Stiles, if you wanna stop just pinch me okay?” he said seriously and waited for Stiles to nod before he grabbed Stiles’ hands with one hand and the headboard with another and said, “come on then, open that pretty little mouth”, pressing the tip of his cock against the soft lips. The second Stiles parted his lips he pushed inside, groaning at the feeling of tight heat around him, keeping eye contact with Stiles to make sure that he was okay. He slowly started to pull back, moving his hips up, feeling how Stiles swallowed around him and he made a satisfied sound.

“Fuck… it’s been too long since I had your mouth around me, hasn’t it?” Derek said, letting go of the headboard to place his hand on Stiles’ throat, feeling where he stretched him wide. Stiles started making small sounds, little gasps and desperate intakes of breaths, his eyes watering as Derek speed up his movement, thrusting in and out of his mouth, faster and faster, hitting the back of his throat once in awhile.

“Just look at you… Taking it so well, such a good little bitch for your Alpha, aren’t you?” Stiles couldn’t really answer, not that Derek expected him to and suddenly he pulled away, leaving Stiles’ mouth completely, ignoring his whine of protest. He looked at him, loving the way his chest was raising and sinking way too fast, how he looked so utterly wrecked, mouth red and open and eyes puffy with tears. He leaned down to kiss him gently, caressing his jaw.

“Hey…” he said, nuzzling his nose against the soft skin behind his ear making him shiver and he reached up to untie the ropes around Stiles hands, taking them in his own. “You okay? You want some water?”

Stiles nodded with a dazed look and gave a small smile. “Ye-yeah…” he said and Derek pulled away with a smile, reaching for the glass that was placed on the drawer, grabbing his wand and pointed at it, filling it up with water.

“Here you go…” he gently pressed the edge to Stiles’ lips, slowly tipping the glass to allow him to drink. When it was empty he put it back and leaned down to kiss the younger boy passionately. “You wanna continue?”

Stiles nodded, making an impatient sound, bucking his hips up and Derek growled in warning, but let it slide. He grabbed his hips, sliding down to grab Stiles ass, spreading him to run a finger over the small hole, smirking when the younger boy whined and screwed his eyes shut at the feeling.

“De-Derek…”

“Yes sweetie?”

“Please-please… I need-“ Stiles gasped and Derek tilted his head with a smile.

“What do you need?”

“You-Your fingers… your… I want you inside me…”

Derek hummed like he was considering it and finally grabbed the lube and slicked his fingers up. He gently rubbed the small hole, feeling Stiles tense up and moan, quickly relaxing to allow Derek to slip in. He gently started to open Stiles up, the younger boy quivering beneath him. This was one of the things he enjoyed the most; seeing Stiles fall apart around his fingers, turning him into a moaning mess, tears of frustration running down his cheeks and his mouth open, gasping for breath. One day he’d do this for hours, just to see Stiles wither underneath him, filling him and yet not the way he’d want it the most, but right now, he didn’t have the patience.

“Derek, please-“ Stiles sobbed as Derek crooked the three fingers that was buried in him and he made a high keening sound. He was stroking Stiles cock agonizingly slow, both hands moving in the same rhythm. Stiles was fighting the urge to move, to touch himself or Derek, to fuck himself on the older boy’s fingers and his cock throbbed at the idea, but he didn’t dare to move. “Ple-please let me… please let me come…” he whined loudly. Derek hummed and finally smiled, leaning down to kiss him.

“Alright… you can come…” He whispered, speeding his hand up a bit, enjoying the way Stiles threw his head back as he came with a soundless scream, back arching as he painted both their chests with strips of cum. Derek caressed the skin behind his ear with his nose, sucking the earlobe into his mouth. “Such a good boy…”

He leaned down and grabbed the younger’s legs, bending his knees, almost folding him in half and Derek’s mouth found Stiles’, kissing him rough and hard. One of his hands let go of Stiles’ leg and fumbled after the lube, quickly opening it and spread a bit over his fingers, caressing Stiles’ thigh. The other automatically spread his legs even more with a small whimper as he let two of his finger slip in again, just slowly sliding them in and out, careful not to touch Stiles’ cock yet; he knew it would be too much, too sensitive to make him come again and besides, he wanted to feel him fall apart around him.

Suddenly he pulled them out and grabbed Stiles’ hips, turning him around so that he was face down in the sheets and his ass was in the air. Stiles made a loud whining noise when Derek gently spread him open, exposing Stiles’ hole and without warning dipped his tongue into him, moaning when he met almost no resistance. Stiles’ legs twitched and he pressed back to get more of Derek’s tongue inside of him but Derek placed his hands on his hips, effectively stopping him from moving and pulled away a bit, smirking at the whine he got.

He licked down Stiles’ hole, ignoring the strange taste of lube, tongue flat and soft and barely slipping in, teasing the sensitive skin and couldn’t stop the smug smirk spreading on his face as Stiles moaned brokenly. He leaned back a bit, gently caressing Stiles’ ass cheeks, slowly pushing a finger back in, quickly followed by a second and then his tongue, spreading his fingers to let the soft muscle slip in-between them. He continued like that for a while, shifting between moving his fingers in and out and licking the small hole and he didn’t stop until Stiles was pushing back against him desperately, moaning shamelessly and Derek could smell his arousal. With one last lick, he pulled his tongue out and quickly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, leaning down to press a kiss to Stiles left cheek.

“Fuck… you’re so open and spread out for me, I can just take and claim you…” he murmured, biting softly in Stiles’ left cheek as he slipped a third finger in, growling at the sound he got in return. “Just look at you, all red and begging for my cock…”

“Pl-please… Derek…” Stiles whimpered into the pillow, hands clenching the sheets. Derek hummed in acknowledgement, grabbing the lube again, opening it with one hand, while the other continued to press in and out of Stiles and quickly slicked himself up, a small groan leaving his lips at the feeling. Then, ignoring Stiles’ whimper in protest, he pulled his fingers out and before Stiles could miss them too much Derek spread his cheeks and slowly started to push into him, just the head, making Stiles groan. Derek gently kissed Stiles from the bottom of his spine to his neck and as he reached the middle again Stiles was pushing his hips back, trying to get him to move.

“Derek… please…” Stiles whimpered and Derek smirked, grabbing both of Stiles’ hands, gathering them behind his back, forcing his face into the mattress and slowly pushed all the way in, pausing when he was buried completely to allow Stiles to adjust to the feeling.

He pulled back and slowly thrust back, dragging a high-pitched whine from the younger boy.

“One day I’m gonna open you up so good, opening you up so that you can take my entire hand, stretching you so wide… would you like that, huh? Would you like to fall apart around my fist, spreading you until you feel like you gonna break in half?”

Stiles’ only answer was another loud whine, moving back to meet Derek’s thrusts, eyes shut tightly. “So good, aren't you?” Derek mumbled, letting go of Stiles with one hand to grab his hip, not that Stiles noticed, to force him back harder, making him scream as he hit his prostrate, sending sparks of pleasure up his spine. “So good at getting fucked, just taking it.” He leaned forward and licked all the way up from Stiles’ spine to his shoulder blades, growling. “…You’re mine Stiles…”

“Y-yours… only y-yours…” he sobbed and Derek let go of his hand to caress his ass cheeks and Stiles immediately reached down, clenching the sheets tightly. Derek finally took pity on his mate, grabbing his hips, speeding up again.

“D-Derek… please- please let me come… please, I can’t-“

“Easy, easy…” Derek mumbled, fingers digging into the soft skin but he could also feel his end coming close, having dragged it out for too long and not wanting to come before Stiles he leaned forward, nuzzling into Stiles’ neck, breathing in the scent of sweat, arousal and _Stiles._

“You can come…” he whispered and Stiles sobbed loudly in relief as he came untouched. Stiles tightened almost painfully around Derek, who growled, feeling his body shift slightly, unable to stop his fangs growing out, piercing his lips. His wolf howled with the need to take, claim, _breed_ his mate, hold him down, forcing him to take his knot and he barely kept it under control. “Stiles…” he said with a strained voice. “Stiles, you have to decide if you want me to knot you…”

“Yes! Yes, oh god please, Derek I need, I need it so badly-“

Stiles almost started crying when Derek’s cock started to swell up at the base, pushing into him one last time before he was coming, hands clenching Stiles’ hips hard like he was afraid he’d disappear. When he slowly calmed down he moved them so that they were lying on their sides, Derek spooning Stiles with his knot settled deep inside his lover.

“Shh… you’re doing so well… so well…” Derek whispered at Stiles’ sharp inhale, hand at the base of his spine, taking away his pain and Stiles slowly started to relax around him. Derek kissed him under the ear, breathing in deeply. “You’re so perfect, just look at you… taking my knot so good…”

Stiles squirmed in embarrassment. “No‘m not…”

“Yes you are… so beautiful…” Derek mumbled against the younger boy’s skin. Stiles didn’t answer and Derek sighed. “I love you, you know…”

Stiles twisted his body as much as the knot would allow him and gave him a tired smile. “I love you too. So much.” Derek’s eyes filled with fondness, knowing that Stiles was telling the truth.

When the knot went down Derek gently slipped out, smiling at Stiles sound of protest and whipped his hand off in the sheets before grabbing his wand. “Evanesco.” he pointed it down at the mess on Stiles stomach and thighs, making it disappear before putting the wand back on the table. He slowly but insistently turned Stiles around so the he was lying on his stomach, limps spread out like he couldn’t even muster the strength to lift them.

“Mhh…” Stiles hummed when Derek pulled him against his chest, breathing in the younger boys scent.

“Goodnight Stiles…”

“G’night Sourwolf…”

 

***

 

“Mr Hale.”

Derek and Stiles both looked up from their books to see Professor McGonagall standing in front of them. They were sitting in the Gryffindor common room on the 30th of December. Only a few students were back from the holiday so the room was pretty quiet.

“Professor?”

“Could you please follow me?” she said with a serious face and Stiles made a worried sound, reaching out for the older boys hand. Derek looked at him and gave a smile.

“Derek…”

“Mr Hale.”

Derek quickly kissed Stiles on the head before grabbing his bag and followed McGonagall out of the room, leaving Stiles with the feeling of having been through this before.

 

***

 

“We don’t know what’s wrong with her. One of her friends came to Professor Deaton saying that she’d found her.” McGonagall said quietly but Derek was hardly listening.

Cora was lying on the bed, deadly pale and breathing hard. She was covered in a light sheen of sweat and as he reached out to put a hand on her head he could feel how feverishly hot her skin was. He slowly started to pull her pain away, closing his eyes and it wasn’t until he felt a hand on his shoulder that he pulled away with a pained gasp, swaying a bit to the side, the only thing keeping him from falling being McGonagall’s hand.

“Mr Hale, it will do nothing good if you end up killing yourself.”

“I… I can’t lose her too…” he whispered and McGonagall’s face softened.

“We’re going to move her to St. Mungos tonight. They’ll know what to do.”

 

***

 

Derek grabbed Cora’s hand, looking at his little sister, worry and fear filling his eyes as he sat down on a chair, closing his eyes.

“Derek…?” he looked up at the sound of her weak voice and quickly stood up, hovering above her.

“Hey. Hey I’m here…”

“What’s happening to me…?” her eyes were filled with tears and he tightened his grip.

“I don’t know… But I’m not leaving, okay? Not again…” he whispered, gently caressing her cheek and leaned down to press a soft kiss to her forehead. “Not like I did before…”

 

***

 

Derek stopped in front of the door, listening to the two voices coming from Cora’s room

“-don’t know if it’ll work and Mr Hale would have to-“

“It might be the only way to save her-“

Derek pushed the door open and looked at the two male healers standing by Cora’s side. “What do you need me to do?” he asked gruffly, ignoring the looks of surprise he got from them.

“It’ll be dangerous Mr Hale-“

“Just tell me what I can do!” Derek exclaimed angrily and slammed the door behind him, eyes glowing a bright red. “Does it look like I care about danger anymore?!”

The healer that looked the oldest sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Very well. We just need to confirm a few things before we explain. You are Cora Hale’s pack-alpha, right?”

“Yes.”

“Good. That power, that little spark that makes you her leader, that’s what we’re gonna try and heal her with but… you won’t be an alpha anymore-“

“If she dies I’m not an alpha. I’ll just be an omega with an alpha’s powers.” Derek said, grabbing Cora’s hand. “I’d rather be an omega with her than an alpha without her…”

The healer sighed again but nodded. “Very well.” He motioned for his assistance to move to the other side of Cora’s bed. “You need to pull out your claws and uhm… keep in mind that I’ve only ever read about this, never actually… performed it…”

“That’s fine. I don’t care.” Derek answered impatiently and forced his claws out, ignoring the younger healer’s nervous gaze at them. The other healer pulled out his wand and pointed at Cora making her levitate a few inches.

“Now-uh, place your claws at the base of her neck, yes there, and the other hand at the base of her back. Good… now, slowly push them in-“

That was the last thing Derek remembered before he blacked out, fire racing through his body.

 

***

 

Derek moved uncomfortably in his bed, mentally groaning at the hospital clothes he’d been forced into. He turned his attention back to Stiles, who’d been glaring at him for the last minute or so. Finally Derek couldn’t take the silence anymore.

“I had to do it… I couldn’t let her die, not when I could do something about it…”

“See! That’s the problem! You don’t care about getting hurt, Derek but do you know how I’d feel? I’d be devastated, and if you die, I will literally go out of my freaking mind!” Stiles exclaimed, tears now running freely down his cheeks. “You helped me in the time I needed you the most and if I’d lost you too I don’t know what I would have done!”

“Stiles, I-“

“No. Stop it. I have the right to be mad at you. You just don’t think things through-“ Stiles didn’t get the chance to continue as hands reached out and pulled him down into Derek’s arms.

“I know… I know, and I’m sorry…” Derek mumbled into his hair, gently stroking his hair. Stiles froze for a bit before going completely slack, letting the werewolf hold him.

“I hate you…” he whispered and Derek let out a deep sigh.

“I love you too…”

 

***

 

The next full moon after Derek and Cora was released from St. Mungos Stiles was surprised to see that Derek didn’t transform, not even to his beta-form. He looked like a huge burden had been lifted from his shoulders and even though his eyes occasionally shifted to an omega’s warm golden nothing else happened.

Derek had never wanted to be an Alpha, had never been mentally prepared for it and now that he wasn’t an Alpha anymore he finally looked free, not fearing what he might end up doing.

“It’s gonna take some time to get used to that.” Stiles commented from his position in Derek’s lap as the werewolf’s eyes flashed golden.

“Is it a bad change?” Derek asked almost nervously and Stiles shook his head with a smile.

“Nah. The red eyes were sexy as hell, but I like these too…” he said making the older chuckle and lean forward, pressing their noses together. They both ignored Cora’s fake puking.

 

***

 

“Huh… next weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend.”

“Mh mh…”

“Sooo… you wanna go with me? As a, you know, date…” Stiles asked, making Derek look up with a smile and shrug.

“Sure.”

 

***

 

“Bwrr…” Stiles shivered as they stepped inside the Three Broomsticks, looking around to try and spot a free table, immediately heading towards one standing in the farthest corner of the inn, smiling when he felt Derek slip his hand into his.

“You want a butterbeer?” Derek asked him a he slipped onto one of the chairs and Stiles gave him a large smile and a nod.

“Yeah, that would be great.” Derek nodded and quickly went up to order, slipping in beside Stiles on the bench, now with two butterbeers in hand.

“Thank you.” Stiles said, kissing Derek on the cheek with a soft smile. They sat together in silence for a while, just enjoying the peace and quiet. Then, Derek cleared his throat making Stiles look at him questioningly.

“I’m thinking of joining the Ministry after I finish Hogwarts…” Derek mumbled, looking Stiles in the eyes, watching as they widened slightly in surprise.

“Oh… What-what department?”

“Well… at first I was thinking of becoming an Auror, but then I realized that I’d only be doing it because it was what Laura wanted to do…” the wolf murmured, making Stiles lean his head on his shoulder, arm wrapping around Derek’s waist. “I think I’d like to work with animals, so perhaps the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures… but I’m not sure yet…”

“Well, whatever you chooses, I’ll support you.” Stiles said, pressing himself closer to the older boy, who reached around him with a content rumble.

“I know…”

 

***

 

When Derek woke up he could feel something was wrong; the space next to him was cold, making it obvious that Stiles hadn’t been there for a while. He jumped up and took a deep breath a worried whine leaving his throat when he had trouble finding Stiles scent. He grabbed a shirt and a pair of pants along with his wand, unable to shake of the nervous feeling and followed the faint trail of his mate’s scent, hurrying out of the door. He didn’t notice that the dormitory was unusually quiet, none of the usual snoring or restless moving.

He followed Stiles’ scent, growling when he realized that there was another scent mixed with Stiles’. The scent seemed familiar but he couldn’t place it and he sped up, running down the halls of the castle, ignoring the worried feeling that was slowly growing in his chest.

His confusion grew when he saw that the scent was leading him down to the Quidditch pitch and as he reached the field a worried whine left his throat. A familiar figure was lying on the ground in the middle of the arena, unmoving. He hurried towards his mate, only a few steps away but before he could pick him up, someone interrupted him.

“Expelliarmus.” his wand flew out of his hand and he whirled around to see a woman, wand out and a satisfied smile on her lips.

“Hallo Derek.”

The scent that blew with the wind towards him made him hunch down with a growl. “You’re Kate Argent.”

“I was wondering if you’d recognize me!” she said, her smile growing. Derek looked over his shoulder when he heard footsteps and growled when he saw seven or more hunters step out from under the benches, slowly surrounding him and Stiles. He snarled when one hunter took a step too close to Stiles and quickly pushed him away, picking Stiles up, ignoring Kate’s amused smile as he turned to face her again.

“Touch him and I’ll rip your throat out. With my teeth.” he growled making her let out a laugh that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

“Oh sweetie, I don’t think you’re in any position to make threats. I’ve been testing you the last few years and I’m quite sure I know everything about you.”

Suddenly something clicked.

“The ice? Was that you?” Derek snarled, tightening his grip around Stiles.

“I wasn’t really trying back then. I just wanted to see how far you’d go for you little human.”

Derek bared his teeth with a growl and glared at her, making her chuckle. “I love that you’re so unsure if you can take me down without risking Stiles’ life now that you’re a Beta.” Kate smiled a slightly insane smile and Derek’s eyes widened.

“Were you the one who made my sister sick?”

“Of course sweetie.”

“And the wolfsbane at Lydia’s party?”

“Well, I did control her, so I guess so.”

“Why? Nothing happened.”

“Oh don’t tell me that you wouldn’t have killed your precious little human if you’d had more of it in your body.” Kate huffed, looking at Derek with a mocking smile. Then she looked down at Stiles, making Derek growl in warning. “Speaking of whom, why don’t we wake Mr Stilinski up now?” and before Derek could say anything she pointed her wand a Stiles, who immediately twitched, slowly opening his eyes.

“Stiles.” Derek breathed out in relief when the younger focused on him and the werewolf slowly put him down. “Are you okay?”

Stiles looked at him, dazed, but gave him a small nod. “Y-yeah… were are we?” they both turned around to face Kate when she began laughing and Derek pushed Stiles slightly behind him, growling. “Derek…?” Stiles whispered.

“Hallo Mr Stilinski. My name is Kate Argent. I believe you’ve heard about me.”

“Derek, is she the one who-?”

“Yeah. She killed my entire family.” Derek confirmed, tightening his grip on Stiles’ hand. Kate’s smile turned into an annoyed look.

“ _Almost_ your entire family. But I’m not worried. As soon as I’m done with you, your sister and uncle aren’t going to be a problem.”

“I’m not letting you hurt them.” Derek snarled angrily, words slightly muffled by his fangs. She gave him an amused look.

“Oh hun, you don’t have a _choice_. I know your weakness and I fully intend on using it to my advantage.” Kate’s eyes shifted from his. “Crucio.” She said calmly and it was like everything suddenly slowed down as he turned around to where her wand was pointed at, eyes widening as Stiles dropped down on the ground, screaming in pain.

Derek didn’t hesitate; with a roar he jumped forward, not spearing the rest of the hunters a single thought as he leaped forward, knocking Kate down and sank his teeth into her neck, her eyes widening in shock. As he ripped her throat out, his wolf howled in satisfaction for killing the person that had hurt his mate so many times. She should never have underestimated just how much he was prepared to do to make sure that Stiles was okay.

A lot of things happened after that; about six stunning spells were aimed at him but only one of them actually reached its goal, which he barely registered. He let his wolf take over completely and jumped at the nearest hunter, knocking his head down on the ground, making his eyes roll back in his head and black out.

The hunters kept throwing curses at him but with his reflexes he managed to avoid most of them and those that went unnoticed by him strangely enough didn’t harm him. When one of the hunters came too close he hunched down before jumping up, kicking him so hard in the chest that he crashed into a tree. He turned around with a growl when he sensed someone behind him, claws out and hit the guy right across the face, flensing the skin; if the wound was treated properly it wasn’t deadly but Derek didn’t really care.

When he looked up only one of them were standing up, the other two lying on the ground, but as he barred his teeth and jumped at the guy, whose face quickly turned terrified, he hit an invisible wall and seconds later the hunter dropped down on the ground, stunned.

“Derek… stop…”

Derek whirled around to see Stiles standing a little bit behind him, wand out and Derek was by his side immediately as he started to fall, burying his face in Stiles’ neck, grabbing him tightly.

“Stiles…” he breathed out in relief. Stiles smiled a tired smile, gently placing his hand on Derek’s cheek.

“Hi Sourwolf…” he said, making Derek huff out a small laugh and turn his head to kiss the inside of his hand.

“Are you okay…?” Derek looked at him, concern shinning through his eyes and Stiles nodded.

“Yeah… or at least I will be…” he stood up, resting a hand on Derek’s shoulder to not lose his balance and pointed at the hunter that was closest to them. “Incarcerous.” Ropes shot out of his wand, tying him up tightly and Derek looked around.

“Could you fetch my wand? I can’t find it.” Stiles nodded and seconds later it was in his hand, making Derek smile and say, “Thanks” before he started walking around the area, looking for all of the hunter’s wands.

When he turned around to find Stiles he whined as he spotted him sitting on the ground, head between his knees. He was immediately by his side, gathering the younger in his arms.

“Stiles…” he breathed in deeply, sighing as gentle hands ran through his hair.

“I’m okay… we’re okay…”

 

***

 

“All the other boys had been stunned. They only let you sleep on, though making sure that you would not hear anything while they kidnapped Mr Stilinski.” Professor McGonagall said as she looked at the two boys sitting in front of her.

“But… how did they get into the Gryffindor common room? How did they even get into the school?” Stiles asked, brows furrowed in frustration, his grip on Derek’s hand tight.

“We don’t know, but several of the men that attacked you have kids in the school that may have accidently told them the password. Don’t worry Mr Stilinski, we’ll find out soon enough.”

“They’ll… they will all survive, right?” Derek asked nervously, moving uncomfortably when the headmistress looked at him piercingly.

“Yes Mr Hale. I just spoke to one of the healers at St. Mungos and she told me that everyone, except of course Mrs Argent, will recover. Although, one of them will be sporting some rather large scares on his way to prison.”

Derek breathed out in relief. It was bad enough that his eyes no longer glowed golden or red, but instead a clear, icy blue.

“Do you think you’ll be able to continue your studies here, Mr Hale? You do after all only have three months left.” McGonagall said with a small smile, making Derek relax a little.

“Yeah… I don’t see why not…”

“Good. But you’ll contact me or any of the other teachers if something is bothering you. Both of you.”

“We will.”

 

***

 

The last few months passed quickly. Everybody knew something had happened, but it wasn’t until The Prophet published what had happened that they actually knew what had happened. Stiles had of course told Scott, Allison and Isaac, ignoring the way Allison’s face had hardened when she heard what had happened to her aunt.

Derek passed his exams rather easily and it wasn’t until Stiles saw him crossing the field after having finished his last exam that he realized something.

Derek wouldn’t be there next year.

What was he going to do?

**End of Year Six**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... Only one chapter left! And again, I'm so sorry it took so long to post this chapter! :( I hope I'll be able to post the last chapter next monday, but unfortunately I can't promise anything.  
> Oh, and what did you think about the smut part? Was it okay?  
> Until next monday, stay safe! :)


	7. Year Seven - Letters from the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek took a deep breath and leaned down to kiss Stiles’ neck gently, making the younger hum.  
> “I’ll miss you…”  
> “I’ll miss you too…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late update - School demanded my attention :(

Stiles sighed and turned his eyes away from the large red train to face Derek, who smiled at him, reaching up to caress his cheek.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be fine. It’s less than a year and I’ll visit Hogsmeade as often as possible.” He said, making the younger glare at him.

“You’re making me sound so needy…”

“Well, if the shoe fits…” the wolf said with a smirk, stepping back when Stiles aimed a blow at his stomach. Stiles sighed again and grabbed his trunk, looking at Derek. Derek’s eyes softened and he leaned forward to kiss him softly, wrapping his arms around him tightly, feeling the younger relax in his embrace. They rested their foreheads against each other’s as they slowly pulled away. Derek took a deep breath and leaned down to kiss Stiles’ neck gently, making the younger hum.

“I’ll miss you…”

“I’ll miss you too…”

 

***

 

**Derek.**

**I hope you’re well. But please, please could you write Stiles a bit more often? Maybe once a day? Or twice? He’s killing us with all his sulking.**

**_Scott_ ** **.**

**PS. Allison and Isaac says hi :)**

\---

**Hallo to my wonderful, amazing boyfriend who should definitely not listen to my stupid ass of a best friend.**

**How’s the Ministry? Horribly boring without me? Are the people there nice?**

**Hogwarts is pretty much the same as always, though a bit dull without you here. You’re still coming to Hogsmeade next weekend right?**

**_Stiles_ **

\---

**Stiles.**

**I have a feeling that I can trust Scott more on that subject than I can you.**

**The Ministry’s fine, the people as well. The man in charge of my department said he’d soon be sending me out on observation duty, which, according to the rest of the department is the most boring job ever.**

**Yay.**

**But other than that everything is fine.**

**I miss you.**

**_Derek._**

**Ps. Of course I’m still coming to Hogsmeade.**

 

***

 

“Oh my god _Stiles!_ Stop _pacing!”_ Scott exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration but Stiles just glared at him.

“Scott, he’s just excited. He hasn’t seen Derek in two months…” Allison chuckled and placed her butterbeer back on the table but Stiles didn’t notice. A familiar figure had just stepped inside the inn and a large smile spread across Stiles’ face as he ran towards the other.

“Derek!” he threw himself into the werewolf’s open arms, a very manly squeal escaping him as Derek swirled him around with a large smile on his face. As soon as Stiles’ feet touched the ground again, Derek grabbed his face and kissed him passionately, hands softly cradling Stiles’ face. Stiles wrapped his arms around the older’s neck, ignoring the catcalls and whistles that filled the inn. They slowly pulled apart, both smiling broadly as they looked at each other properly, taking in the tiny details that had changed over the last months. Stiles smirked and rubbed his cheek against Derek’s, humming contently.

“Mhh… Stubbles…” he mumbled and Derek snorted in response, taking his hand to pull him towards the table Scott and Allison was sitting at. They were both smiling widely at them as they sat down beside each other and Scott leaned over to punch Derek on the shoulder.

“It good to see you man.”

“Thanks.” Derek answered as he hugged Allison. “How’s seventh year treating you?”

They talked for a while, Stiles and Derek never letting go of the other’s hand, and when Allison stood up with the excuse of having to finish her homework, Scott looked at her in confusion.

“But didn’t you make it yesterday-“ he interrupted himself with a yelp and a wince, reaching down under the table to rub his sore shin, glaring at Stiles. “What’d you do that for-?”

“God,” Allison sighed, shaking her head and grabbing Scott’s arm, pulling him with her. “I apologise for my boyfriend’s stupidity. Normally he’s smarter than that.”

Derek and Stiles watched then leave with amused looks but Stiles turned his attention to the older when his hand was squeezed.

“When’s your curfew?” Derek asked, making Stiles smile.

“I have to be back before dinner, so we’ve got lots of time.”

“Good, cause I rented a room the entire week before coming here.” Derek said, waggling his eyebrows to Stiles’ amusement.

“Ohh… I like the way you think Mr Hale. I like it very much.”

 

***

 

“You said the ministry sent you here?” Stiles asked later from his position half lying on Derek’s chest, tracing invisible patterns on the others naked skin and smiled at the pleased rumble leaving the older boy.

“We got a report about a rogue werewolf running around Hogsmeade so I was send to ‘observe’.” Derek mumbled. “I might have to stay here for a while, so I was gonna rent the room for as long as I’ll be staying and get myself sorted out before going out looking for the rogue.”

“Sounds good to me…” Stiles said with a grin, rolling on top of the wolf so that he was straddling him, looking down at him with a grin. “But first, I’ve got a lot of plans for you Sourwolf.”

 

***

 

Derek smiled when he heard the familiar voice greet the people downstairs and stood up at the sound of footsteps, waiting. He was in the middle of packing since he’d finally tracked down the rogue alpha, who not only turned out to be an alpha, but also had a pack of three equally rogue betas running under him. When Derek had smelled at least two other wolfs he’d immediately contacted the department to get reinforcements, but even with his keen nose and two of his colleague’s help it had taken almost a month and a half to track them all down, all four of them putting up quite the fight.

Now he was just waiting for Stiles to come and say goodbye, even though they were going to see each other in a few days when Stiles would come home for Christmas holiday, and just as he swung his wand to fold the rest of his shirts, there was a knock on the door.

“Derek?” Stiles said as he slowly opened it and Derek quickly grabbed him, pulling him inside. He kissed the younger enthusiastically, smiling at the surprised sound he received from Stiles before cold hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer and a satisfied rumble escaped his throat.

“Mhh… missed you…” Derek gasped as they pulled apart and Stiles let out a squeak when Derek grabbed his bum, hoisting him up so that his back was resting against the wall. Stiles automatically wrapped his legs around his waist, laughing breathlessly as the werewolf buried his face in his neck, nuzzling the soft white skin. “Missed you too…” he said, gently running a hand through the older boy’s hair. “Have I told you how much a love the fact that you can just pick me up like that?”

“Yeah, multiple times.”

“Well it’s sexy as fuck…”

Derek chuckled against his skin and let go with one hand to grab the hem of Stiles’ shirt, trying to pull it over his head without having to let go.

“Right down to business huh?” Stiles chuckled as Derek attacked the newly exposed skin.

“Are you complaining?” Derek growled, squeezing his ass.

“Nope, definitely not.” Stiles gasped when the older bit down on the skin just above his Adams apple.

“Good.” Derek said pushing away from the wall and threw Stiles on the bed, looking at him with hungry eyes.

“Come and get me wolfboy.” He said cheekily, reaching out for him and how could Derek resist?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that’s it for YAMW. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked it! I never imagined it would turn into a seventy-nine pages long story and how much I’d come to hate and love it.  
> Sorry if the ending seems a bit rushed; to be honest I just wanted to get it over with before the New Year. I hated knowing that I wasn't done with it yet. I might return to it someday and rewrite it :)  
> Merry Christmas (for those who celebrate that) and a happy New Year! I probably wont post anything for a while since I’ll be so busy with school :’( Hopefully that wont be true, but we’ll see.
> 
> Bye!


End file.
